Au delà du temps
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Naruto, jeune homme de 25 ans, faisait un bond de 51 ans dans le futur et rencontrait un magnifique adolescent de 19 ans ? Difficile de garder ce lourd secret quand tout lui semble différent.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** YuMe LovE KaWaIi

**Genre :** UA/Humour/Yaoi/Romance (Two-shot)

**Couple** : Narusasu

**Rating :** T ( des petits moment coquins ! ;D )

**Disclaimer : **Tout personnage dans cette histoire ne viennent pas de moi mais bien du manga Naruto créé par Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **Que se passerait-il si Naruto, jeune homme de 25 ans, faisait un bond de 51 ans dans le futur et rencontrait un magnifique adolescent de 19 ans ? Difficile de garder ce lourd secret quand tout lui semble différent.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ohayo minna !

Je sais que la dernière fois que j'ai montré le bout de mon nez date mais je vous fai plaisir en vous donnant le prologue de la fic que j'avais décrit rapidement sur mon blog. J'espère que cela vous plaiera ! Bonne lecture à vous ! X)

* * *

><p><em>Que vaut le temps, s'il n'en reste plus pour s'émouvoir, s'attendrir, aimer ? <em>_Ce n'est pas nous qui décidons de notre temps, mais le temps qui tisse les jours, fait et défait __les volontés, les aspirations de l'homme._

Dans une auberge vieille de plusieurs millénaires se trouvait un jeune blond du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Il avait décidé depuis l'université, où il n'avait pu continué son année par faute d'argent, d'arrêter leurs études avec son meilleur ami Jiraya pour se focaliser sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà, soit l'auberge. Au début, ils n'y croyaient pas trop quand ils se rendirent compte de l'état de celle-ci. Elle appartenait aux ancètres du blond. Son père le lui avait confié quand il partit à l'étranger pour son job. Mais après de longs mois de nettoyage, elle était comme neuve ou presque. Leur projet se voua réussissant quand ils remarquèrent le nombre de personnes venant chez eux. Pourtant deux ans après, tout s'écroula puisqu'un magnifique motel avait ouvert ses portes pas loin de l'auberge. De toute façon, les jeunes hommes savaient depuis longtemps que le 21ème siècle apporterait malheur à leur commerce (nous sommes en 1960). Ce fut pour cela que Jiraya revint après deux mois d'absence avec une idée en tête.

- Faisons un love hotel ! Cria-t-il.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta le jeune blond.

- Bah, on sera moderne ! Allez, je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire ! Insista Jiraya.

- Ok.

L'auberge s'appela donc "Icha Icha Paradise", ce fut l'idée du pervert de service Jiraya. Naruto le laissa tout prendre en main et il remarqua que cela marcha à merveille et ils n'avaient jamais autant gagné d'argent. C'était le bonheur pour chacun, surtout Jiraya qui profitaient des fois en empruntant une chambre avec une jeune demoiselle...ou même plusieurs ! Quel Dom Juan ! Naruto, quant à lui, était moins chanceux, ses préférences étant les hommes.

- Dis, quand est-ce que tu oublieras le boulot pour les hommes.

- Tu crois franchement que je vais trouver facilement quelqu'un ? Déprima Naruto

- Tu sais, j'en connais pas mal. Tu voudrais que je t'arrange un coup ?

- Nan mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide et si je ne veux pas tu ne m'obligeras pas ! S'emporta le blond.

Jiraya aimait souvent le taquiner mais quand ses pupilles azur devenaient flamboyantes, il vallait mieux le laisser tranquille. Il n'aurait jamais penser que sa vie pourrait changer à jamais aussi vite. S'il savait ce qu'il lui arriverai...

_Une vraie rencontre, une rencontre décisive, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble au destin. _

Un jour, sa vie bascula. Et c'était à peine quelques mois après leur montée en flèche avec leur sublime hotel, autrefois une vieille auberge usée. Tout le monde se demandait même comment ils avaient fait. Mais le plus important était bien son avenir. Et cela était grace à l'ingénieuse folle du nom de Anko. Elle avait élaboré tellement d'expériences aussi tordues les unes que les autres. Et celle qu'elle faisait en ce moment était bien quelque chose d'impossible : une voiture voyageant dans le temps. Naruto allait souvent la rencontrer avec Jiraya pour plaisanter sur ces fameuses expériences, surtout celles qui avaient échouées.

- Salut la compagnie ! Bah...

- Naruto, je crois qu'elle n'est pas là. Pensa son meilleur ami.

- Mais non ! Vous tombez bien ! Siffla une voix lointaine.

Les deux jeunes hommes entendirent un moteur gronder et aussitôt une belle voiture roula vers eux avec l'ingénieuse à l'intérieur.

- Regardez, je viens de finir la voiture du temps ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Elle avait pas loin de la cinquantaine mais semblait être beaucoup plus jeune. L'ingénieuse sortit de la magnifique rolls royce et leur souria comme dans ses habitudes sans oublier de se jeter pour les embrasser comme il se doit. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre à ses seuls visiteurs, et aussi amis ?

- Eh, mais c'est MA voiture ! S'écria Naruto.

- Désolé, je n'avais aucune autre sous la main.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ! S'énerva le blondinet.

- Euh...non.

Il fixa sa rolls et devint rouge. Elle ne ressemblait plus vraiment à celle qu'il avait il y avait deux semaines. Son état indiquait qu'elle avait souffert à plusieurs de ses expériences, marquée et rayée à plusieurs endroits, ainsi que cabossée sur les seuls autres endroits.

- C'est pas possible, ma voiture ! Tu l'as bousillée ! Pleurnicha l'homme blond.

- Oui, mais maintenant tu peux aller dans le futur et dans le passé.

- Ouais ! Tu me la prête, Naruto ? Sourit Jiraya joyeusement.

- Même pas en rêve, elle est déjà quasi morte alors je garde ce qu'il me reste. Elle a intérêt à marcher ! Gronda le propiétaire de la rolls.

- Ne tinquiètes pas, je l'ai essayée.

Elle se dirigea vers la voiture et ouvrit la portière.

- Tiens, regardes. Là tu mets la date où tu souhaites aller et après faut appuyer sur le bouton. Comme ça. Mais le temps est limité. Décrit-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, le moteur a besoin d'uranium et je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Et puis la puissance de la voiture n'est pas suffisante pour tenir. Ah aussi, comment dire. Ce n'est qu'un prototype, ok ? elle n'a que trois aller-retours dans le temps...ou quatre, je ne sais plus. Non c'est trois.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est nul !

- Bah c'est bien ! Enfin, faut enlever les deux essais. Murmura Anko.

- Ok, en gros on n'a qu'un seul voyage.

- C'est mieux que rien ! Et puis c'est une superbe invention, non ?

- Si tu le dis...

Naruto soupira et entra dans sa voiture en disant qu'il rentrait chez lui. Sauf que Anko lui cria de ne pas allumer le moteur car ceci déclenchait le voyage. Mais il entendit un peu tard et la rolls sprinta droit devant elle pour ensuite disparaitre. Ano se maudit d'avoir appuyé sur le bouton à peine quelques seconde avant.

- Merde...J'aurais du lui dire avant.

- Il est parti où ? Demanda Jiraya.

- En 2011, c'est là je suis allée juste avant que vous n'arriviez.

Le 21ème siècle, les temps moderne.

**_A suivre_**

* * *

><p>Et voici la fin du prologue ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et nous inquiètez pas la suite est écrite ! Et normalement je la posterais pendant les vacances. Il ne me reste que la fin à écrire. Et je vais faire de mon mieux pour la terminer avant la rentrée. ;D<p>

Bisous ! Bisous !

**YuMe**


	2. Le changement d'une vie

Bon et bien voici le chapitre 1 de ma fic ! Je voulais au départ en faire une One shot mais j'ai trouvé qu'elle commençait à être trop longue pour ça donc je l'ai divisé en deux. Elle représente la moitié du temps auquel la fic dure, (enfin presque, vous comprendrez à la toute fin). Et je tiens à préciser que je n'ai toujours pas terminé la fic pendant les vacances, mes leçons ont pris énormément de temps en plus par rapport à ce que je l'imaginais donc voilà. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la terminer au plus vite (je n'aime pas dire ça car je ne tiens jamais parole dans la plupart des cas, et je déteste ne pas la tenir...).

Le disclaimer est le même qu'avant...Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Et bonne lecture ! (j'ai fais de mon mieux pour effacer toute trace de faute d'orthographe ou de grammaire...comparé au prologue où je n'ai vraiment pas fait attention. Ma bêta lectrice qui est ma soeur aurait mis des mois pour la corriger vu le peu de temps qu'elle et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre. :D )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

xXx Jour 1 xXx

Pov Naruto

Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai dans le futur. Maudite Anko, elle aurait pu me prévenir ! Surtout que c'était la dernière possibilité de traverser le temps ! Je n'avais vraiment pas de veine. Bon, j'étais en 2011, vu la date sur l'écran. Pourquoi cette date ? Ah, bien sûr ! Anko aurait 100 ans cette année ! C'était n'importe quoi...bon ! Au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sort, je devrais plutôt essayer de contrôler ma Rolls. Elle avançait à 100 à l'heure et je n'arrivais pas à ralentir. Enfin, si mais je n'étais pas très doué. Pour tout dire, je fus choqué quand j'aperçu un jeune homme juste devant moi. J'en criai de désespoir et appuyai comme un dingue sur le frein. Malheureusement pour moi, le jeune brun fit un roulé boulé sur ma caisse en passant par-dessus le capot et retombant derrière tout en continuant ses roulades. Je sortis le cœur battant. Je ne l'avais tout de même pas tué ?

- Putain, putain, putain ! M'affolai-je.

Mais comme par miracle le brun se releva en essuyant son jean et me fixa mécontent.

- Nan, mais vous êtes malade ! Gueula-t-il.

- Vous allez bien ? Je suis terriblement désolé ! Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

- Je vais très bien.

Quand il avança vers moi, son visage se crispa de douleur. Il avait sûrement une entorse. J'accourus vers lui pour l'aider à monter dans ma Rolls, malgré sa désapprouvassions en essayant de s'échapper de mon emprise. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser comme ça alors qu'il souffrait à la cheville par ma faute. Après l'avoir forcé à monter, je roulai à toute vitesse sur les routes, ne reconnaissant aucune rue. Je ne savais même pas où se trouvait le bâtiment des soins. Et mon passager en souriait de manière moqueuse.

- C'est quoi ce tas de déchet dans lequel on est ? Lança le brun.

- Mais c'est une Rolls-Royce, la meilleure de toutes celles qu'on connait !

- Mais bien sûr, les nouvelles sont mille fois mieux que ça. Réprima-t-il.

C'était qu'on n'était plus dans le même siècle désormais. Mais ce mec m'insupportait, il osait rapprocher ma caisse à un tas de déchet ! Non, mais elle était super comme bagnole, elle avait seulement pris des coups à cause de la folle.

- Dis, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demandai-je.

- Sasuke.

- Moi, c'est Naruto. C'est où l'hôpital ?

- Pfff, mais d'où tu viens, toi ? D'un autre monde ?

- Presque.

Il me regarda, sans trop comprendre ce que je venais de dire. J'avais dit la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce qui était évident. Il m'indiqua tout de même la direction. Mais quand nous arrivâmes au lieu indiqué, je me rendis compte qu'il s'était ramené chez lui. Salaud !

- Franchement, c'est pas marrant. Grommelai-je.

- Je n'ai rien. Pas besoin d'aller là-bas.

- Ouais, et ta cheville n'est pas du tout enflée.

- C'est rien, demain je n'aurais plus rien. Jeta-t-il.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il me faussa compagnie en sortant de la voiture. Sans rien dire il rentra chez lui mais avant même d'ouvrir la porte je fus à ses côtés et sonnai. Il me fusilla du regard et un Sasuke version plus âgé apparut devant nous. Avant que Sasuke ne fasse quoi que ce soit, j'engageai la conversation avec ce qui semblerait être son frère, trop jeune pour être son père.

- Bonjour, Sasuke s'est blessé et il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. Dis-je de but en blanc.

- Comment ? S'exlama le grand brun.

- Naruto Uzumaki, enchanté.

- Itachi Uchiha.

- J'ai malencontreusement renversé ce jeune homme et il s'est blessé à la cheville.

- Quoi ? Sasuke, c'est quoi cette connerie !

- Hnn...

Il me laissa entrer et je vis que seuls les deux hommes vivaient ici. Pas de famille ? Leur nom m'était pourtant familier. J'étais certain de l'avoir déjà entendu. Sasuke semblait s'en foutre de ma présence mais moi je voulais le connaitre. Il me fascinait, et sa beauté n'arrangeait rien. Je n'avais pas fait attention à son visage avant mais il était totalement désirable comme mec. Sa peau semblait douce et ses lèvres étaient très tentantes. Purée, voilà que je me mettais à fantasmer sur lui ! Itachi m'invita à boire un café et nous avions discuté de l'accident, Sasuke était aussi là mais ne bougeait pas d'un poil sans sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Puis nous arrivâmes sur le sujet de leur vie et de la mienne. Bien sûr, je n'en parlais pas vraiment pour éviter de montrer que je n'étais pas de ce siècle. Je sus qu'ils étaient frères, mais ceci était évident. Pas un seul moment, il ne parla de leur parents. De toute façon, je ne m'intéressais pas eux mais à Sasuke. Il avait 19 ans et faisait ses études à l'université, comme moi avant que je n'arrête. Itachi, lui, a 26 ans.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici, loin de chez vous ? Demanda Itachi.

- Et bah, je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais changer d'air. Et tu peux me tutoyer, je n'ai que 25 ans. Souriais-je.

- 25 ans et rien dans la tête. Envoya le brun séduisant.

- Moi, je ne reste pas à souffrir quand j'ai une entorse ! Ripostai-je.

- Je n'irai jamais conduire en ville avec un tas de ferraille comme la tienne.

- Pff, gamin. Soupirai-je.

- Je suis majeur, crétin !

- Et bien, le crétin t'emmerde !

Il fronça les sourcils. Son frère me regarda, ahuri et nous lança d'arrêter nos enfantillages. Je soufflai, mécontent du terme mais ne répondis rien. Dès que le calme revint, je demandai s'il pouvait m'héberger durant un certain temps, affirmant que je rentrerai chez moi dans peu de temps, alors que je n'en avais aucune idée. Il accepta malgré que je sois celui qui a blessé son petit frère. J'en souris à pleine dent, heureux comme un gamin. Sasuke ne cessait pas de me fixer et lorsque son frère partit pour une réunion dans son entreprise, j'en profitai pour plonger mes pupilles dans ses onyx. Durant près de plusieurs minutes nous nous dévisageâmes et Sasuke en rougit, gêné, quand il s'aperçut de ce qui se tramait. J'en souris malicieusement et Sasuke dévia son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Tu sais que tu es mignon ? Chuchotai-je sensuellement.

- T'es pas net comme mec. Murmura-t-il.

- Non, c'est juste la vérité. Risquai-je.

Ses rougeurs s'intensifièrent et il décida de se lever pour monter dans sa chambre. Je me décidai donc à visualiser autour de moi. Plusieurs appareils m'étaient inconnus. C'est quand même bizarre toutes ces machines. À quoi pouvaient-elles bien servir. J'avançai vers le frigo et me demanda ce qu'était le creux sur l'une des portières. J'avançai ma main vers l'intérieur et appuyai sur le bouton large. Sans comprendre pourquoi, des glaçons sortirent du haut du creux et j'en fus surpris que je reculai. Les glaçons ne sortaient plus. Je ne comprenais pas ce mécanisme. Mais à peine après m'être remis du choc, j'entendis un rire presque muet. Quand je me retournai, je vis le petit brun sexy.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as jamais vu ça. Se moqua-t-il.

- C'est le cas.

- Tu déconnes ? Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

Vu la tête ahuri que tirait Sasuke, il en était terriblement choqué. J'en rigolais bêtement et gêné. Ça devait vraiment ne pas être normal pour ce genre de réaction. J'avais peut-être fait un grosse gaffe. Et puis tant pis ! Il ne saura jamais que je viens du passée, enfin j'espère.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de distributeur de glaçon ? Débita-t-il.

- Bah, non...C'est si choquant ?

- Bah bien sûr ! Ça fait plusieurs années que ça existe et c'est la première personne qui n'en a jamais vu. Tu viens des années 80 ou quoi ? S'exclama-t-il.

Sa question me pesa. Pourquoi avait-il dis ça ? J'avais une énorme impression qu'il allait réussir à comprendre toute mon histoire. Non, c'était impossible. À moins qu'il ne veuille trouver que ça et que ce soit une sorte de jeu pour lui. Un peu trop curieux et j'étais mort.

- Est-ce que tu es curieux ?

- C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

- Ok, tu as l'air têtu, toi. Inspectai-je.

- Hnn...Ne fut sa seule réponse.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, me laissant de nouveau seul. L'après-midi passa rapidement pour moi puisque j'essayais de comprendre tous les engins dans leur magnifique demeure. Une photo de leur famille me renseigna enfin sur leur nom familier. Je connaissais cette famille. J'avais déjà parlé plusieurs fois avec leur grand-père. Fugaku, leur père, était tout jeune à mon époque. Cette famille avait une entreprise très importante dans notre pays et j'étais certain que désormais son importance portait dans le monde entier. Je décidai de faire la cuisine pour mes hôtes qui avaient bien voulu m'héberger. Le repas serait digne de ma cuisine favorite, soit les ramens. Pendant que je faisais cuire les pâtes, je coupais les ingrédients qui seront dans cette soupe magnifiquement délicieuse. Je n'entendis pas Sasuke arriver dans la cuisine et m'en aperçut que lorsqu'il se trouva à côté de moi, me frôlant le bras. Il sentait la délicieuse odeur de mon repas.

- Mmmh, je vois que tu sais au moins bien cuisiner. Dit-il doucement.

- ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que je ne sais rien faire d'autre ? Lançai-je mécontent.

- Possible.

Je le scrutai pendant qu'il goûtait ma soupe. Puis, voulant me venger, j'attrapai le paquet de farine que j'avais vu dans un des placards et lui lançai un plâtrée sur la face. Celui resta immobile, les yeux fermés. J'en souris, content de ma bêtise et lui en jeta encore un petit peu. S'en était trop pour lui qu'il se lança sur moi pour me mettre de la crème fraiche que j'avais sorti par gourmandise. Je ne pus éviter ses attaques et je me retrouvai avec une face blanchie par la nourriture. C'était la guerre. La nourriture fusa sur nous et quand Itachi revint une heure plus tard, c'était le choc.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria-t-il.

Sasuke et moi ne fîmes plus un seul geste et nos regards dévièrent vers lui. Sa face abasourdie était si marrante que je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler comme un enfant. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter et Sasuke fut contaminé par mon fou rire. Itachi ne savait plus quoi dire, ni faire. Après dix bonnes minutes de rigolade, le calme revint et Itachi reprit.

- Vous avez intérêt à tout nettoyer ! Non, mais j'ai deux gamins avec moi alors qu'il sont tous les deux majeurs, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Dit-il pour lui-même.

Sasuke partit chercher la serpillère pendant que je faisais le tri dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Son visage était parsemé de farine, de crème fraiche et même de pâtes. C'était si hilarant à voir que j'en souriais de toutes mes dents. Celui-ci m'envoya la serpillère en plaine gueule pour me faire taire.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu veux m'étouffer ou quoi ? Hurlai-je.

- T'as qu'à éviter de te moquer de moi.

- Nettoie avant que je ne te frappe. Grommelai-je.

Il m'envoya une nouvelle fois la face mouillée du balai en pleine tronche. Énervé, je sautai sur lui pour lui faire bouffer son balai en main. À cause de notre boucan, Itachi entra dans la cuisine et nous fixa étrangement.

- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? Même en nettoyant vous vous chamaillez.

- Désolé...murmurai-je.

Nous continuâmes dans le silence, mais nous lançant des coups d'œil moqueurs et rieurs de nos bêtises. Je l'aimais bien ce gamin ! La soirée arriva et les deux bruns trouvèrent mon repas succulent. Cela me fit plaisir et nous allâmes nous coucher ensuite. Itachi me donna le chemin vers ma chambre. Elle était juste à côté de celle de Sasuke. Cela me fit sourire, je pourrais l'embêter si je le voulais.

xXx Jour 2 xXx

Le lendemain, je fus le deuxième levé après Itachi. Il devait aller de nouveau à son entreprise. Je compatissais pour son frère qui devait souvent être seul. Il devait s'ennuyer à mourir.

- Je te confis mon frère. Et ne faîtes pas de bêtises. Je reviendrais ce soir.

- OK, no problemo ! Souris-je joyeusement.

Puis il disparut derrière la porte d'entrée. Sasuke roupillait toujours dans sa chambre. J'avais d'un seul coup envie d'aller le réveiller. Devant la porte de sa chambre, je souris d'avance et entra sans frapper. Le brun kawaii était presque invisible sous sa couette. Seuls ses cheveux dépassaient du drap. Je m'avançai et m'assis en soulevant le drap de sa tête. Son visage était trop mignon. Ses yeux étaient clos tandis que son souffle sur mon bras me faisait frissonner. Je caressai sa joue en l'admirant le plus longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et quand il me vit, il se leva rapidement et me regarda ahuri.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te réveiller, mais ta bouille était si mignonne que je t'ai laissé dormir.

- Mais, t'es malade ? Lança-il apeuré.

- Non, c'est juste que t'es mignon quand tu dors.

Il se mit debout illico presto et courut vers la salle de bain en s'enfermant à clé. Je devais vraiment lui foutre les jetons pour le faire réagir comme ça. Pourtant il avait rougis quand il m'avait vu à son réveil. La matinée, je réussis à lui parler durant deux bonnes heures de tout et de rien. Son visage s'était même figé quand il apprit que j'aimais les garçons et non les filles. Ce qui me fit sourire juste après fut quand je lui avait posé la question de ces préférences et il ne m'avait pas répondu. Il s'était juste détourné, le rouge aux joues. J'avais peut-être mes chances.

- Bon, je vais faire à manger, ça te va ? Demandai-je.

- Hnn...

Je préparai le déjeuner et quand j'arrivai dans la salle à manger, Sasuke avait mis le couvert. Je posai le repas au milieu de la table. Et Sasuke découvrit ce que j'avais cuisiné. Il me jeta à regard semblant "Tu te fous de ma gueule ?".

- Mais tu ne sais faire que des ramens en fait ?

- Euh...ouais. Mais c'est déjà bien, tu ne trouves pas ? Risquai-je.

- Pathétique. Moi qui pensais que tu savais faire quelque chose...souffla-t-il.

- Je sais faire des choses, beaucoup même. Grognais-je.

- Mais bien sûr...répliqua-t-il.

- Ok, je vais te le prouver.

Il fut pris de court quand je m'avançai vers lui pour plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne s'y attendait pas et je mis plus d'ampleur au baiser tout en le poussant vers le mur. Il se laissait faire sous le choc et je pus approfondir le baiser. Ma langue s'aventura dans l'antre buccal du brun qui gémissait sourdement. Il participa au bout d'un moment et j'en fus heureux si bien que je me collai contre lui. Quand nous devions nous séparer pour reprendre notre souffle, Sasuke était tout à fait désirant. Ses joues rosées et son souffle saccadé donnaient irrésistiblement envie. Je me reculai fier de l'état dans lequel je l'avais mis avec seulement un baiser.

- Alors ? Lançai-je séduisant.

Il ne répondit pas et alla s'installer à table pour manger, se fixant sur son assiette. Il devait sûrement se concentrer pour se calmer de la passion que je venais de lui donner. Je m'assis en face de lui, l'admirant longuement. Nous mangeâmes dans le silence, mais cela ne me gêna pas, parce que son visage était trop mignon. Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre, s'enfermant de nouveau comme la veille. Je décidai donc de me balader dans la ville de Konoha. Ce fut pendant ce moment de détente que je repensais à mon arrivée et tout ce qu'Anko m'avait dit. Je devais rentrer à mon époque assez rapidement puisque la voiture n'était malheureusement pas parfaite. Le seul problème état que je ne savais pas la durée. Il fallait que je la trouve. Mais mes souvenirs me rappelèrent qu'elle aurait 100 ans. Elle ne devait plus être de ce monde. Comment j'allais faire pour connaître plus de détail sur le fonctionnement de ma Rolls ? Peut-être que j'allais devoir rester ici éternellement ? Cela me fit frissonner. Je voulais tout de même retourner chez moi, mais quelque chose me retenait malgré tout ici et c'était ce Sasuke. Il m'attirait beaucoup et ceci n'était jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être était le seul être que j'aimerais. Oui, je l'aimais alors que je ne le connaissais que depuis deux jours seulement.

À dix-huit heures, je décidai de rentrer. Itachi n'était toujours pas revenu et quand j'arrivai dans le couloir, Sasuke se montra. Je fus surpris quand il me plaqua contre le mur en face de sa porte et m'embrassa profondément. Il força le passage de sa langue vers ma bouche mais je ne refusai pas. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait faire ça. Tout heureux, je changeai notre position le collant au mur. J'étais plus grand que lui et donc il ne pouvait plus se dégager mais j'étais certain que n'en avait pas l'intention. Mes mains se baladèrent sur ses reins et il gémit sourdement sous le coup de la friction. J'avais envie de lui maintenant. Mais je refoulais cet envie et me reculai en le fixant dangereusement.

- Ça a du te plaire pour vouloir recommencer. Affirmai-je moqueur.

- La ferme. Grogna-t-il tout en m'invitant pour un autre baiser que je ne refusai pas.

Après plusieurs baisers de plus en plus exigeants nous décidâmes de nous arrêter. Itachi allait bientôt rentrer et Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il nous voit nous rouler un magnifique patin. Je me demandais quand même comment j'avais pu tomber sous le charme du brun aussi rapidement et facilement. C'était mauvais. Surtout que j'allais devoir retourner un jour à mon époque. Je le fixai amoureusement et nous filâmes dans sa chambre. Sasuke ne disait plus rien depuis quelques instants et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui sur le lit et attendit qu'il parle. Ce ne fut pas trop long.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Murmura-t-il.

- Tu parles de cette soudaine montée d'hormone quand tu m'a vu ? Me moquai-je.

- Hnn, c'est pas drôle, usuratonkachi.

- ...

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive...continua-t-il doucement.

- Moi aussi, si ça peut te rassurer.

- On a l'air stupide à se jeter l'un sur l'autre sans même se connaitre vraiment. Rigola-t-il bêtement.

- Non, Sasuke. C'est tout simplement les conséquences d'un coup de foudre. Affirmai-je en l'admirant.

_« Il suffit parfois d'un regard, d'un hasard pour rencontrer quelqu'un_

_qui nous marquera à jamais. »_

Nous nous dévisageâmes et Sasuke rougit quand il comprit la portée de ma phrase. Oui, c'était un incroyable et merveilleux coup de foudre ! Le brun en face de moi n'osait plus me regarder en face et baissa le regard sur nos pieds. Il était tellement craquant et je ne pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser amoureusement. Mais cette caresse devint de plus en plus passionnée et mes mains passèrent sous son tee-shirt. Pour simple réponse, Sasuke enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque. Mais le bruit de la porte qui claque surprit mon brun qui me repoussa rapidement. Son frère était sûrement rentré. S'il arrivait dans sa chambre, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau vu notre état qui était encore sous le coup de l'excitation. Je décidai de me réfugier dans la salle de bain avant qu'Itachi ne monte nous voir. Ce soir-là, ce fut Itachi qui cuisina le dîner et comme par hasard son frère en fut soulagé. Pourtant, c'était bon les ramens !

- Alors cette journée ? Commença Itachi.

- Je suis sorti me balader cette après-midi. C'est magnifique ici. Surtout pendant la saison de l'été. Argumentai-je.

- C'est normal. Il fait toujours beau ce mois-ci. Et Sasuke en profite pour se détendre sur les chaises longues dans le jardin. C'est ce que tu as fait, non ?

- Non, mais peut-être demain. On verra.

- Ouais, cool ! J'aime dormir sous le soleil ! Ajoutai-je.

- Qui te dit que je voudrais de toi dans le jardin ? Réprima-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord, teme ! Souri-je.

- Hnn...

- Je vois que ça n'a pas changé entre vous ! Se moqua Itachi.

- Et bien si. On s'apprécie beaucoup plus. Je lui lançai un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Hnn...Répondit Sasuke en rougissant un tout petit peu.

Durant tout le repas, je ne cessais de dévisager mon brun qui se trouvait en face de moi. Celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître et m'ignorait à chaque fois. Teme ! Je laissais donc les deux frères se parler entre de choses qui ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment, bien que j'écoutais tout pour connaître un peu plus de choses sur eux, enfin surtout sur Sasuke. Ce fut au bout d'un moment que la discussion devint plus intéressante, me faisant penser à Jiraya.

- Il faudra que tu passes dans le magasin de notre cher ami. J'avais commandé quelque chose la dernière fois et il doit être arrivé. Tu pourras aller le chercher demain ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'envoyer dans le magasin de ce pervers pas net ? Lança pour simple réponse Sasuke.

- Oh, mais il n'est pas bien méchant et il ne t'a rien fait quand même. ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'il s'intéresse aux filles. Même s'il aime bien mater le cul de tous.

- Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi pour te protéger. Me moquai-je.

- Usuratonkachi ! Grommela-t-il.

- Ok, je viendrais alors ! Souriai-je.

Le soir, quand tous était parti se coucher, j'eus l'idée d'aller voir l'objet de mes pensées avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Je rentrai dans sa chambre sans frapper, voulant lui faire une surprise, qui marchait à merveille. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en me voyant et me cria silencieusement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

- Je voulais te voir.

Je m'avançai vers le lit et m'assis proche de lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil et semblait assez distant. Cette impression se faisait bien ressentir par son regard fuyant. Je voulu l'embrasser mais Sasuke se tourna juste avant, me laissant lui faire un simple baiser sur sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je, inquiet.

- Je...je trouve que ça va trop vite...Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée cette relation. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Répondit-il sans me donner un seul regard.

- Ok.

Je continuai de le contempler mais son regard était plongé dans le vague. Je me sentais de trop et décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. J'étais terriblement déçu de sa réaction. Ça me faisait mal, surtout que des heures plus tôt, il m'avait embrassé de lui-même. Je ne le comprenais pas. Je lui demanderais demain plus d'explications.

xXx Jour 3 xXx

Quand je descendis, Itachi mangeait tout seul et me dit bonjour en me voyant m'asseoir en face de lui. Je lui répondis le sourire aux lèvres comme dans mes habitudes et me prépara mon petit déjeuner. Sasuke dormait toujours et Itachi partit quand il fut prêt. Je me retrouvai donc seul à boire mon café (Et oui, ça change des ramens !). Mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir du haut et Sasuke fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour.

- Salut. Répondis-je sentant la différence par rapport à la veille.

Il ne me regarda pas une seule fois. J'en avais marre de cette tension et lui demanda au bout d'un moment.

- Tu comptes m'ignorer tout le temps.

Aucune réponse.

- J'ai le droit de comprendre ton comportement ?

Toujours rien.

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je te laisse tout seul. M'énervai-je en haussant le ton.

Je me levai pour disparaitre de la pièce. Son silence m'insupportait plus que tout et il ne réagissait pas à mes questions. Ça me faisait vachement plaisir de remarquer à quel point notre relation avait radicalement changé en un seul jour. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas tout simplement m'expliquer ? Surtout qu'il ne comprenait à quel point je risque de souffrir en voulant être avec lui. Je devais rentrer un jour obligatoirement et je ne pourrais pas rester avec lui. J'aimerais profiter du temps que j'avais avec Sasuke mais il devait savoir que je ne serais pas là pour toujours. Et puis, qu'il me dise s'il ne voulait pas de moi ! Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour moi. Je pourrais rentrer à mon temps plus rapidement, même si je ne savais pas encore quand et comment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Mais je me disais qu'il serait mieux de ne rien faire de plus avec lui, la séparation serait beaucoup trop douloureuse. Et puis, l'après-midi était consacré à la sortie au magasin mais je ne savais plus si c'était une bonne idée. Mais une voix m'appela et c'était celle de Sasuke.

- Naruto.

- Ah, t'as retrouvé ta langue ? Lançai-je dédaigneusement.

- Hnn...

Il s'approcha alors que je le scrutais pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il acceptait de me parler. Mais j'en avais marre de chercher et je le laissais parler sans le rejeter. C'était que je l'aimais ce bout de chou !

- Désolé. Chuchota-t-il.

- C'est tout ? Répondis-je mécontent.

- ...

- Bon, si tu n'es pas décidé à parler... Grommelai-je.

Je me mis à marcher pour m'éloigner de lui une nouvelle fois mais une main me prit le bras pour me stopper. Je me retournai vers le coupable de cet acte.

- Attends ! Cria Sasuke.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'en veux de t'avoir rejeté...Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Risqua-t-il.

- Traduction ?

- Je t'aime...bien mais je voudrais mieux te connaitre pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

- ...

Je me dégageai de son emprise et me alla dehors pour profiter du soleil. Sasuke ne me suivit pas et j'en étais triste bien que je lui en voulais toujours de me repousser après m'avoir embrassé. Mais s'il voulait qu'on se connaisse plus, et bien on le fera le soir avant de se coucher. Il n'aura pas intérêt à me faire dégager de sa chambre comme la veille ! Cet imbécile ne croyait sûrement pas au coup de foudre, sinon il m'aurait accepté. Mais pourquoi il voulait nier m'aimer ? Ce n'était pas mal quand même, je n'étais pas un monstre. Ou peut-être que je me faisais des idées et qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose que moi ? Toute la matinée, nous nous évitions et le midi nous mangions en silence. Puis vint le moment de sortir. Pareil qu'au déjeuner. Pas un mot. Je le suivais juste et il m'indiquait le chemin en y allant de lui-même. C'était vraiment pesant et stressant. J'allais mettre les choses au point ce soir. S'il en a marre de me parler, je rentrerais chez moi et puis on oubliera tout !

- C'est là. M'indiqua Sasuke.

Wouah ! Premier mot depuis trois heures au moins ! Mais que fut ma surprise quand je vis le propriétaire du magasin ? J'en étais choqué que j'en restai immobile devant le pas de la porte. Et j'étais certain que le propriétaire me reconnut dès que je fus dans son champ de vision. Il en resta bouche bée, tout comme moi. Puis il accourut et me prit dans ses bras.

- NARUTO ! Je rêve, ma parole ? Hurla-t-il joyeusement.

- Salut. Dis donc, tu as sacrément vieilli !

- Et bien toi, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil ! Ria-t-il.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Souri-je.

Nous continuâmes à converser pendant que Sasuke restait choqué de la scène. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je connaisse le Jiraya, pervers et fier de l'être. Si mon calcul était bon, Jiraya avait 66 ans cette année étant donné qu'il avait le même âge que moi. Purée, ça ne nous rajeunissait pas ce bond dans le temps. Je devrais avoir le même âge que lui ? Les cheveux blancs et des rides sur le visage ? Mais bon, ça faisait du bien de connaitre quelqu'un ici. Il pourra sûrement m'aider à revenir en 1960. Mais Sasuke nous arrêta, essayant de comprendre.

- Jiraya-san ? Vous connaissez Naruto ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je le connais depuis tout petit ce môme ! Enfin...on va dire ça comme ça.

Je souri de sa bêtise. C'était vrai que vu mon âge, il ne pouvait pas me connaitre quand il était môme. Quel imbécile ! Mais je l'aimais tellement que je m'en foutais car il me faisait toujours rire, comme en ce moment ! Je pouffai tandis que Sasuke demanda la commande de mon frère et resta silencieux tout le reste du temps. Jiraya avait tellement de choses à me dire, normal vu les années que j'avais raté.

- Anko était si heureuse de son expérience. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le montrer au monde entier...

- Elle nous a quittés quand ? Le questionnai-je.

- Ça fait 26 ans, maintenant.

- Oh, ça date...Répondis-je tristement.

- Bon, Naruto. On va rentrer. Nous coupa Sasuke.

- Et oh, pourquoi je partirais ? Je viens de retrouver un ami de longue date. Tu peux rentrer tout seul si tu veux. Je ne pense pas que nos discussions t'intéressent.

- Hnn...

Il me toisa avec dédain et s'en alla avec la commande dans la main. Je devais l'avoir fâché. Il voulait peut-être en savoir plus sur notre rencontre, puisqu'il voulait mieux me connaitre. Tant pis, il n'avait pas à m'ignorer toute la matinée. Nous discutâmes ensemble durant toute l'après-midi. Jiraya avait toujours été célibataire, il préférait profiter de toutes les charmantes femmes qu'il rencontrait. Il m'énuméra toutes les autres fameuses expériences foireuses d'Anko et les moments délirants de sa vie qui me fit bien rire. Une fois, il avait voulu entrer dans le côté femmes des sources chaudes et fut choqué de voir seulement des vieilles femmes de 70 ans minimum se ramener vers lui, souriantes. Le pauvre ! Ce n'était pas la bonne journée pour mater les belles femmes ! Après de longs blablatages sur sa vie, nous finissions par arriver sur un sujet important pour moi.

- En fait Jiraya, te rappelles-tu quand je suis parti ?

- Oui, pourquoi oublier. Anko avait été vraiment bête à ce moment ! Rigola-t-il.

- Elle n'a jamais refait d'autres prototypes ?

- Non, elle avait remarqué plusieurs défauts trop importants et compliqués à résoudre sur la voiture. Elle a laissé tomber.

- Oh...Je crois que j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment retourner en 1960.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué. Je vais t'aider. Anko m'a bien expliqué quand tu étais parti. Et puis nous savions tous que tu viendrais en 2011 et j'attendais ce moment avec impatience ! Et puis, ça sert à ça les amis. Souri-t-il.

Après l'avoir salué, je décidai de rentrer chez les Uchiha. Sasuke devait sûrement me détester pour l'avoir laisser tout seul. Mais, j'ai le droit à un peu de liberté, non ? Et puis, je vais retourner chez moi vu son comportement avec moi. Jiraya m'avait proposé une date mais je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais. En gros, j'irai dans son magasin quand j'aurais le temps, et il m'aidera à ce moment-là. Il fallait donc que j'aille de nouveau ici cette semaine. Ce n'était pas un problème normalement. Mais, le plus important pour moi en ce moment, c'était bien Sasuke. Quand je rentrai, Sasuke n'était pas dans les environs et j'en déduisis qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne voulais pas aller le voir même au fond ça m'attristait. Itachi pointa le bout de son nez deux heures plus tard. Je m'étais allongé au soleil dans le jardin et Itachi me vit.

- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de l'aprèm. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

Pour seule réponse, Itachi soupira et m'informa que les chaises longues se trouvaient dans le garage à côté. En fait, je m'étais carrément allongé dans l'herbe comme avec Jiraya, près de l'auberge. Je trouvais ça reposant. L'odeur émanant de la cuisine se sentait même dehors. Itachi devait donc faire le dîner et je m'en léchais les babines vu la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui m'entourait. Mais j'entendis des bruits de pas allant vers moi et ouvrit les yeux sur la personne derrière moi. C'était, bien sûr, Sasuke.

- Il faudrait qu'on parle.

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Continuai-je déjà énervé pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- ...

- Tu aurais pu me parler ce matin, cet aprèm, et non ! Tu préfères le faire quand ton frère est là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon choix. À moins que tu veuilles que ton frère sache tout. Ajoutai-je calmement malgré mon envie de gueuler.

- ...

Alors, là. Je crois que je ne pouvais pas être aussi énervé contre lui. Il voulait parler et il ne disait rien. Je devais faire quoi, moi ? Lui crier à la gueule ? Le frapper ? Non, ça je n'en serait pas capable. Son regard onyx restait planter sur la pelouse, jamais il ne s'était relevé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. À en voir sa tête, il était autant énervé que moi. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Mais je sentais sa colère qui voulait sortir et ce ne fut pas long.

- Tu m'énerves ! Ce n'est pas simple à dire, baka ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me les casses franchement ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là en fait ! Hurla-t-il tout en rentrant dans sa demeure.

Là, j'étais sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Enfin, je savais un peu mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait réagir comme ça. J'étais peut-être allé un peu fort en l'engueulant, gentiment. Je n'avais même pas haussé le ton comparé à lui. Je refermai les yeux, réfléchissant à tout. Itachi était venu me voir car il avait vu son frère énervé qui courrait vers sa chambre, sans oublier de claquer la porte. Et puis, il avait aussi entendu ce qu'il m'avait hurlé en face. Bien sûr, je ne dis rien, faisant mime de dormir et de ne pas l'écouter. Le repas arriva et Sasuke resta cloitré dans sa chambre. Itachi ne cessait de me poser des questions, sans résultats. Je n'allais pas lui en parler. Ça m'énervait déjà assez.

Quand je fus dans ma chambre, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil à cause de cet enfoiré de Sasuke. Ce fut pour cela que je décidai d'aller le voir pour mettre tout au clair. De toute façon, c'était ce que je m'étais dit aujourd'hui. Je rentrai donc silencieusement sans frapper car je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas me voir et m'assis près de lui alors qu'il fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

- Dégages, uzuratonkachi !

- Tu disais qu'il fallait parler, et bien vas-y. Itachi dort. Dis-je, faisant mime de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de cracher.

- Vas-t-en.

- Je veux comprendre.

Un long silence s'en suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

- Très bien. Toutes les sensations que j'ai eues au début, je sais qu'elles étaient réelles mais je ne peux pas dire t'aimer alors que tu m'étais inconnu et tu l'es toujours. Maugréa-t-il.

- En gros, ça veut dire quoi ? Que tu m'aimes mais que tu le nie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Tu ne crois au coup de foudre, c'est ça ? Ça existe, tu sais.

- Pff, n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer dès le premier regard. Se convainquit-il.

- Moi, je suis certain que tu te trompes. Car c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé avec toi. Chuchotai-je doucement.

Il écarquilla les yeux tandis que je le fixais. Nos visages étaient proches, sa respiration s'accéléra un peu et mon regard dévia sur ses lèvres fines et désirables. Je m'avançai lentement vers lui, l'envie de l'embrasser m'assaillant. Sasuke ne bougea pas et fixa de même mes lèvres. Le temps semblait s'arrêter alors que nos lèvres finirent par se toucher sensuellement. Le baiser prit plus d'ardeur rapidement, Sasuke me laissant l'approfondir. Je me collai à lui et prit sa nuque pour le rapprocher de moi. Sasuke, quant à lui, enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se laissa aller. J'en profitai pour m'allonger sur lui. Une fois le baiser rompu, je le regardai amoureusement.

- Je t'aime. Murmurai-je.

- Naruto...

Je mis ma tête dans son cou, tout en sentant sa fragrance et l'embrassant ensuite. Celui-ci frissonna, il devait être sensible à cet endroit si bien que je réitérai mon geste. Son frisson fut plus puissant que l'autre, alors il me retira de son cou et me contempla.

- Sasuke ?

Il ne répondit pas et m'embrassa passionnément. Une fois que le souffle nous manquait, nous nous séparâmes et je l'enlaçai. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je l'embrassai à la joue et lui demandai :

- Cela veut-il dire que tu crois au coup de foudre maintenant ?

- Peut-être. Murmura-t-il.

Nous nous endormîmes ensemble, enlacés.

xXx Jour 4 xXx

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec une bouille toute mignonne en face de moi. Sasuke dormait encore et je l'admirais jusqu'à le réveiller en l'embrassant. Ses onyx hypnotisant apparurent lentement et je souri.

- Bien dormi ?

- Hmm...

Il se cala confortablement contre moi tout en soupirant d'aise. Mais ce fut de courte durée quand il fut totalement réveillé. Il me repoussa rapidement et me regarda étrangement.

- Retournes dans ta chambre, si Itachi nous voit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassurai-je tout en le rapprochant de moi.

- Non, je ne rigole pas ! Lâcha-t-il en me poussant une seconde fois.

Je compris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer sur le danger. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère apprenne quoi que ce soit. Mais j'étais certain qu'il saurait la vérité un jour ou l'autre. Je descendis les escaliers pour manger, mon ventre criant famine. Sasuke descendit à son tour dix minutes plus tard. Itachi n'avait pas de réunion ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de prévu, nous étions le week-end, il allait enfin pouvoir profiter de sa journée. Celui-ci était déjà dans la cuisine quand je fus arrivé.

- Bien dormi, les garçons ?

- Ouais ! Souriai-je.

- Hnn. Marmonna Sasuke, comme dans ses habitudes Uchihesques.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir tous les trois avant que Naruto rentre chez lui. Ça vous dirait une sortie au parc d'attraction ? Proposa Itachi.

- Oh, cool ! Je suis partant ! Hurlai-je, joyeusement.

- Pourquoi pas. Sasuke ne put empêcher un micro sourire.

Je l'admirais. Sasuke était vraiment mignon, des fois. Toute la journée se passa donc au milieu d'attractions toutes aussi spectaculaires. Les duels entre Sasuke et moi s'enchainaient au fil des heures et nous avions à la fin des dizaines de peluches inutiles en mains. Nous avions passé une bonne journée dont la soirée se termina dans la grande roue. Itachi avait pris une cabine seul avec le tas de peluches gagnés un peu partout, tandis que Sasuke et moi une autre. Le silence était pour une fois agréable entre nous deux et je ne cessais de contempler son beau visage sous les derniers rayons de soleil. Sa peau pâle s'illuminait, scintillait presque. Jamais je n'avais autant était subjugué par quelqu'un. Il finit par se rendre compte de mon regard sur lui et laissa le beau coucher de soleil pour me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je voulus lui sortir quelque chose d'embarrassant mais l'oublia bien vite, ne voulant pas effacer cette peau blanche totalement hypnotisant par une couleur rouge, bien que j'en avais beaucoup envie.

- Rien. Souriais-je sensuellement.

- Hnn, uzuratonkachi.

Le silence revint et les derniers rayons commencèrent à disparaitre si bien que je dérivai mon regard dehors. Je n'avais jamais pour ainsi dire pris le temps de regarder aussi lentement et silencieusement un coucher de soleil et je me déçu de moi-même car c'était un spectacle inoubliable. Quand la nuit prit le dessus dans le ciel, le soleil ayant totalement disparu, Sasuke me posa une question qui m'immobilisa.

- Quand rentreras-tu chez toi ?

Je ne voulais pas y répondre car en fait je ne savais pas la réponse. Ses yeux noirs s'étaient encrés dans les miens attendant une réponse. Mais, je décidai de continuer par une nouvelle question qui le perturba.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! S'emporta-t-il sous le coup.

J'en souris de toutes mes dents et Sasuke rougit en détournant le regard. Il venait de dire qu'il voulait que je reste ? C'était trop mignon de sa part. Mais s'il savait...Cette pensée me fit perdre le sourire que le brun remarqua et il commença à s'inquiéter. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'éloigner de lui, j'étais si bien et cette sensation était toute nouvelle pour moi. Mon expression devint nostalgique et Sasuke me prit mes mains tout en me fixant.

- Naruto ?

- Je devrais un jour partir, et tu le sais. Murmurai-je.

- Tu as le choix, tu pourras toujours rester si tu le veux. Tu pourras déménager. Affirma-t-il.

Je me mis à sourire de contentement sous cette belle déclaration. Pas vraiment d'amour mais il pensait que nous ne pourrions plus nous séparer et cette idée me fit rire, mélancoliquement. Puis, je m'encrai dans ses pupilles en reprenant mon sérieux et déclara :

- Non, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix. Me coupa-t-il. Où habites-tu ?

- Loin. Très loin. Dis-je tristement.

Après plusieurs instants sans qu'une voix frappe contre les vitres de la cabine, je lançai avec gaieté, ma nostalgie ayant disparu en partie :

- Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je sois auprès de toi.

- Hnn...Rougit-il.

- Cela voudrait-il dire que tu m'aimes ?

Je m'étais rapproché de lui et il ne put regarder ailleurs que mon visage si proche. Pour toute réponse il m'embrassa chastement et répondit :

- Je pense.

- Viens là. Lui sourit en tendant ma main.

Il ne refusa pas et s'assit sur mes genoux. Je le pris dans mes bras fermement et Sasuke s'agrippa à ma veste dans le dos tout en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Je me sentais si bien, et Sasuke aussi vu la respiration lente et douce sur ma peau. Je savais à partir de ce moment que je ne serais plus jamais le même. Sasuke était différent de tous ceux que j'ai connus. Je l'aimais et je ne voulais plus en être séparé. Était-ce mal ? L'envie de retourner dans le passé, mon passé, s'en allait de plus en plus à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Une soudaine envie de crier me vint. Qu'allais-je faire désormais ?

_« Une rencontre, c'est quelque chose de décisif, une porte, une fracture, un instant qui marque le temps et crée un avant et un après. »_

La cabine avait fait son tour et l'envie de rester dans les bras de Sasuke était encore trop forte pour le relâcher. Mais il le fallait car notre situation ne pouvait pas être vue par son frère. Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur. Je ne savais pas comment la suite allait être mais j'étais très pessimiste. Je ne voulais plus rentrer, je voulais rester à ses côtés.

xXx Jour 5 xXx

Cette nuit, je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais trop préoccupé par la suite des évènements et les rayons du soleil passaient déjà à travers les rideaux. Toute la matinée, j'étais resté dans mon lit. Je pensais à Sasuke, décidément il me fascinait à chaque minute de ma vie. Itachi avait toqué plusieurs fois, me demandant si j'allais bien. La fatigue m'emportait trop pour lui répondre. Puis, vers midi, Sasuke entra dans ma chambre. Il s'assit et me caressa lentement mon bras dénudé. Je le regardai, encore embrumé et il me demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, je n'ai seulement pas assez dormi. Répondis-je peu convaincant.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il était déterminé à savoir et je soufflai en m'asseyant tout en me frottant la tête. Je changeai de sujet et ceci énerva mon brun qui fronça les sourcils juste après.

- Je dois aller voir Jiraya.

- Tu as le temps, t'es pas pressé.

- Si. Dis-je en sortant de la chambre.

Malgré ce que je lui avais raconté, je n'étais pas allé retrouver Jiraya. J'ai passé toute ma journée à glander dans Konoha en ayant les idées dans le vague. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à quand je partirais mais dès que je voyais Sasuke, c'était irréversible. Ça me faisait mal et Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre. Devrai-je lui dire un jour ? Je m'assis pendant un long moment sur un banc dans le parc de la ville. Les gens que je voyais passer devant moi semblaient tellement heureux. Pourquoi pas moi ? J'avais un brun sexy qui m'aimait, et que j'aimais. Pourquoi je n'allais pas bien du tout ? Des dizaines de couples roucoulaient dans cet endroit si apprécié et s'amusaient ensemble mais gardaient de moment tendres avec leur bien-aimé. Et là, je me disais que je devrais être avec le brun à faire exactement la même chose. Mais je n'avais pas le moral à cause de ma propre vie que je connaissais mais qui n'était pas dans ce monde si différent. Putain ! Mais pourquoi je me posais ce genre de question ? Je sortis de mes pensées quand une personne s'assoit juste à mes côtés. Elle semblait avoir moins de 18 ans. Mais quand elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en souriant, je sus qu'elle avait à peu près mon âge.

- Bonjour. Me sourit-elle.

- B'jour.

- Tu n'es pas d'ici, c'est la première fois que je te vois.

- C'est exact.

Elle avait l'air déterminée et confiante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je la trouvais très intéressante, si bien que nous conversâmes pendant une bonne heure. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel très courte allant parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraude et sa chevelure blonde, rattachée en quatre couettes. Son nom était Temari No Sabaku, et elle travaillait dans l'entreprise surnommée «Sharingan Earth». Je mis beaucoup de temps à me rappeler que cette entreprise n'était autre que celle des Uchiha. Alors, cette femme travaillait pour le père de Sasuke ! Cela le fit sourire et il expliqua sa situation.

- Oh, alors tu vis avec mon patron, Fugaku Uchiha ?

- Pas exactement. En fait, je n'ai jamais rencontré leur père.

- C'est bien normal. Cet être est méprisant. Je plains ses enfants qui doivent souffrir à longueur de journée.

- Comment ça ? Demandai-je, surpris et curieux de pouvoir enfin connaitre la famille de mes hôtes.

- Et bien, il est exécrable et vraiment invivable. Heureusement, je ne suis qu'une employée à niveau faible. Je ne le connais que de vue et l'ai rencontré seulement pour mon contrat d'embauche. Mais je te jure qu'un seul de ses regards te suffit à le détester.

- Itachi et Sasuke sont heureusement vivable. Un caractère de cochon mais je m'amuse bien avec eux.

- Mais on m'a dit qu'une tension plane sur cette famille. Avec ses grands airs et son regard hautain, je comprends pourquoi !

- Mmmh, c'est vrai. Ils ne m'ont jamais parlé de leur famille.

- Bon, le temps passe si vite ! Je dois retourner bosser. Ma pause est finie depuis un bout de temps ! Au revoir, jeune blond !

- Naruto ! C'est Naruto !

- Je sais mais je te taquine ! Allez, bye ! À une prochaine fois peut-être !

Dès qu'elle fut partie de mon champ de vision, je repris mes anciens doutes et tous autres genres. Je décidai donc de rentrer vu l'heure qui était. Ce fut avec de nombreuses questions qui me torturèrent l'esprit que la soirée se termina. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler à Sasuke, trop plongé dans mon subconscient. Et je m'endormis tôt, sous la frustration du cadet des Uchiha.

xXx Jour 6 xXx

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec un Sasuke collé à moi. Je réfléchis d'abord à la veille, essayant de me rappeler vainement pourquoi Sasuke se trouvait dans mon lit, les bras serré autour de mon corps. Mais, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ça m'avait un peu manqué de pouvoir le sentir près de moi. Bon, c'était seulement une journée mais c'était beaucoup trop pour moi. Alors, je profitai de sa présence avec moi. Il dormait et sa respiration était si reposante. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

- Naruto...

- Bien dormi ? Murmurai-je sensuellement.

- Hnn.

Il m'admira pendant qu'un de ses doigts effleura mes lèvres. Son regard me transperça surtout quand il se mit a se mordre ses lèvres. J'avais envie de lui et je lui fis comprendre en léchant son doigt toujours présent sur moi. Son regard s'échauffa mais il resta immobile. Je me rapprochai donc de sa bouche désireuse et souffla dessus lentement. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux, attendant un baiser de ma part. Je ne lui refusai pas et lui donnai un baiser des plus passionnés qui existait. Une de ses mains m'agrippa par les cheveux et nous colla. Plus je me laissais emporter et plus ma raison me lâchait. Après avoir embrassé comme un damné celui que je désirais tant, je continuai de l'embrasser sur tout le visage passant par le nez les joues, les yeux et les oreilles. Puis je descendis vers les omoplates et la clavicule. Je le marquai et Sasuke en gémissait de plaisir. Mais quand je déplaçai mes mains sur ses reins pour ensuite palper ses belles fesses, il me repoussa.

- Rêves pas trop, uzuratonkachi...souffla-t-il encore secoué par mes attentions.

Je me décrochai de lui, rougissant par ce que j'aurais pu faire s'il ne m'avait pas arrêté. J'enlevai automatiquement mes mains de ses fesses et détourna le visage, gêné d'avoir osé. La seule chose que je reçu fut un doux baiser mais empli d'envie. Il se leva ensuite et sortit de la chambre. Il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs car mon corps était bouillonnant. Après de longues minutes interminables à me forcer à m'imaginer les pires horreurs de ma vie pour calmer ma libido, je sortis de la pièce pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Sasuke s'y était installé en compagnie de son frère et je pris place à côté du cadet.

- En fait, Naruto. J'ai parlé au téléphone avec Jiraya. Il m'a dit de te bouger pour aller le voir. Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais ?

- Ah oui, c'est un vieil ami ! Et j'irai le voir demain s'il veut à ce point me revoir. Souriai-je.

- D'accord, et Sasuke, tiens ! Il est enfin réparé.

- Merci nii-san.

Il lui donna un objet inconnu pour moi. C'était tout petit et comportait un écran. Je le fixai étrangement et Sauske s'en rendit compte. Il me murmura, pour qu'Itachi n'entende pas, si je savais ce que c'était. Je lui répondis sur la négative et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mince, nouvelle boulette de ma part à ce que je voyais. Il m'expliqua que c'était un portable. Du genre téléphone portable ? Oh bah purée, la nouvelle technologie a fait un grand pas depuis mon époque. Ce que j'avais était beaucoup moins pratique et transportable. C'était le genre de grosse boîte où l'on faisait tourner pour faire les numéros. C'était beaucoup mieux désormais. J'en fus estomaqué et je lui chipai sous son mécontentement pour essayer de comprendre le mécanisme. Quand je l'eue, je lui rendis automatiquement. Impossible à déchiffrer toutes ces touches. Purée, il y avait une chose qui me donnait envie de rentrer chez moi, c'était bien la technologie que je connaissais !

Alors, comment décrire cette journée pourrie...J'ai fait sans cesse des gaffes et j'étais certain que Sasuke se posait des questions sur moi. Surtout qu'il m'a bien fait savoir que je lui avais menti hier puisque Jiraya me voulait. Je n'étais donc pas allé le voir la veille. C'était bien ma veine ! Il aurait pu éviter d'appeler ce pas doué ! Et vu tout le nombre d'appareils que je ne savais pas me servir, Sasuke était obligé de douter sur quelque chose. Je m'étais mis dans la merde. Mais, il fallait dire que la nouvelle technologie m'intéressait drôlement. Surtout la télévision. Elle était en couleur ! Hourra ! C'était vraiment fantastique et les deux Uchiha furent surpris de ma réaction quand ils l'allumèrent. Là, j'étais vraiment dans la merde. Sasuke voulut me prendre à part pour me parler, et cela devait être important. J'avais réellement peur que ce soit à cause de mes bourdes de la journée. Mais la sonnerie à l'entrée l'arrêta en chemin et il se dirigea vers la porte. Ouf ! J'entendais au loin une voix d'une femme et Sasuke avait l'air de l'aimer vu le ton attendrissant qu'il avait pris pour la saluer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais ça m'énervait. Allez savoir pourquoi ! La femme rentra et elle finit par être en face de moi. Elle ressemblait étrangement aux deux garçons. Sa chevelure brune retombait dans son dos et son visage d'une couleur blanche était ravissant.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Me sourit-elle.

- B'jour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Fis-je le visage éclatant.

- Je m'appelle Mikoto, je suis la mère des deux monstres habitant dans cette maison.

- Oh, je me suis demandé à quoi pouvait ressembler leur mère, vu leur magnifique visage. Je vois qu'ils tiennent de vous.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu vas me faire rougir. Et tu peux me tutoyer, mon petit. Répondit-elle doucement.

Durant toute la soirée, elle resta avec nous et je pus converser avec elle pendant que les frères faisaient la cuisine. Malgré tout, je n'avais pas réussi à amener le sujet Fugaku Uchiha. J'étais certain qu'il n'était pas apprécié de leur mère non plus. C'était ce qui me troubla le plus. Comment un homme pouvait-il autant faire de mal autour de lui, au point de faire souffrir sa propre femme ? Le dîner passa sans problème, entre mes conneries que je sortais et des discussions plus sérieuses. Mikoto m'appréciait beaucoup et elle rigolait à chacune de mes blagues. Elle m'avait même avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais autant rit pendant un dîner. Ceci m'avait refroidi vite, Fugaku était un homme totalement égoïste. Et je ressentis ce sentiment dans son regard. Quand elle fut parti, Sasuke me fixa avec sérieux. Ah oui, il voulait me parler. La peine remonta et je ne voulais pas lui révéler d'où je venais. Il allait souffrir. C'était pour cela que je fis de mon mieux pour l'éviter et je me couchai sans lui daigner la moindre importance. C'était ignoble mais je n'avais pas l'intention de discuter des doutes réels de Sasuke.

xXx Jour 7 xXx

Il était une heure du matin quand une présence se fit à côté de moi. Je ne dormais pas et Sasuke s'était invité dans mon lit. Pour simple réponse, je le pris dans mes bras en respirant sa délicieuse fragrance. Mais le brun n'était sûrement pas venu pour ça car il me repoussa et me lorgna de ses yeux obscurs. Mince, je n'avais pas envie de discuter de _ça_.

- Naruto.

- On ne peut pas attendre demain ? Je suis fatigué.

- Tu sais très bien que je n'attendrais pas éternellement. Daigna-t-il.

- Sasuke. S'il-te-plaît, n'essayes pas de comprendre. Tu en souffriras.

- Non. Je veux savoir.

- Sasuke...

Son visage fermé signifiait que je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis. Ça me désolait beaucoup. J'allais devoir lui révéler tout sur moi. Mais pas maintenant ! J'aimerais éloigner ce moment le plus tard possible. C'était avec beaucoup de difficultés que je continuai lentement :

- Tu sais, parfois l'amour ne suffit pas à laisser tout derrière soi. Murmurai-je tristement.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Sasuke. Ne me force pas à faire ça. Je veux que tu sois heureux jusqu'au dernier jour.

- Naruto. Grogna-t-il.

Au lieu de continuer à tourner en rond, je décidai de lui tourner le dos et de faire semblant de me rendormir. Avec un peu de chance, il laissera tomber. Il m'injuria et se leva furieusement en retournant dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, je savais qu'il reviendrait à la charge rapidement. Durant toute la matinée, il me harcela et je fis de mon mieux pour me contrôler contre cette tête de mule. L'après-midi, je me rendis dans le magasin de mon meilleur ami. Sasuke ne m'avait pas suivi et j'en fus soulagé. Pourtant, je ressentis un pincement au cœur. Même sans lui révéler, je le faisais souffrir.

- Naruto ! Te voilà ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais. S'écria mon meilleur ami.

- Désolé, j'étais occupé. M'excusai-je.

- Mmmh, je vois. Tu dois avoir un magnifique spécimen brun à la peau pâle qui te fait tourner la tête. S'amusa-t-il.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! M'exclamai-je, rouge.

- Mouais, je ne te crois pas trop.

- Tu as raison...il me donne du fil à retordre. Grommelai-je.

- Déjà ? Ça fait seulement une semaine pourtant !

- Je vois que tu n'as jamais connu le coup de foudre.

- Et bien ! Et alors ? Il est délicieux ?

- Mais ça ne vas pas de dire ce genre de chose !

Il éclata de rire en me tapant le dos fortement comme dans ses habitudes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir. Je me demandais vraiment comment il faisait pour tout savoir. C'était si voyant que ça ? Je lui expliquai ensuite le problème qui s'imposait avec Sasuke, soit mon époque si éloigné de celle où j'étais. Jiraya semblait réfléchir sur le sujet et voyait très bien les soucis plus que préoccupant. Je n'aurais pas dû commencer cette relation, ça aurait été plus simple. Mais je n'étais pas déçu de cette magnifique rencontre.

- Naruto. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux ne jamais lui dire. Tu te rends compte s'il réagit mal et le crie sur tous les toits ? M'annonça Jiraya.

- J'ai confiance en lui et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je m'en vais comme ça. Peut-être même que je devrais rester pour lui ?

- Tu es complètement plongé dans un monde que tu ne connais pas. Après, c'est toi qui voit. Je ne vais pas te forcer à partir.

- En fait, il me reste combien de temps ?

- La puissance de la voiture ne permet que deux semaines d'autonomie. Il te reste donc une semaine, si je compte bien.

- Oui...

- Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Je vais t'expliquer tout et après, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

- Merci, Jiraya.

Quand mon meilleur ami eut finit de tout m'expliquer, je décidai de retourner dans le parc où j'avais rencontré la jeune femme du nom de Temari. J'avais envie de lui parler alors que je ne la connaissais à peine. Malheureusement, Temari n'était pas sur le banc où je l'avais rencontré et je soupirais en admirant le ciel dégagé. Le temps s'écoulait et je me disais quel choix était le meilleur pour moi. Rester dans ce monde que je ne connaissais pas ou partir en disant toute la vérité à Sasuke ? Jiraya m'avait conseillé de rentrer dans notre époque et de ne rien lui dire mais il souffrira toute sa vie en se demandant pourquoi j'avais disparu de sa vie. Même qu'il essayera peut-être de me retrouver ? Je n'espérais pas...

- Oh, mais c'est le jeune blond de la dernière fois !

- Naruto. Mon nom est Naruto. M'exaspérai-je.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir. Me sourit Temari.

- Moi non plus. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Ouais, j'avais envie de parler. Murmurai-je.

- Oh, t'es mignon ! Gazouilla Temari.

Quand elle s'installa à côté de moi, elle comprit que je n'allais pas bien vu la mine déconfite que je faisais. Sans rien dire, elle me comprit d'un regard et me demanda silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas. Là, je me sentais encore moins bien. Je lui avais expliqué que j'avais des soucis. Mais je ne devais pas lui raconter que je n'étais pas de cette époque. Ce n'était pas très simple et j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas tout compris. Pourtant elle me sourit tristement et me pris dans ses bras. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ?

_« Il y a l'amour. Et puis il y a la vie, son ennemie. »_

* * *

><p>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Celui-ci est beaucoup plus long que mon prologue, ce qui est normal. Mais avez-vous des remarques à me faire ? Je suis de tout ouïe, je veux faire le mieux pour mon lecteur ! Alors, si quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire faites le moi savoir (mais pas grossièrement quand même, il faut un peu respecter mon travail même s'il n'est pas parfait !) Le prochain et dernier chapitre (après y'aura certainement un prologue) arrivera je ne sais quand mais j'espère dans le mois, et même dans la semaine qui suit. Mais je ne promets rien ! :

Bisous ! Bisous !

**YuMe**


	3. Amour et déchirement

Enfin ! Oui, je sais. J'ai de loin dépassé ce que je m'avais promis de faire... :( Mais franchement c'est pas facile d'écrire pendant les vacances alors que j'avais un bac blanc dès la rentrée. Je suis profondément désolé de poster vraiment si tard. J'ai dû vous décevoir, je m'en veux terriblement. Je pensais vraiment réussir à l'écrire plus déjà mais les derniers jours, c'est-à-dire la fin, a été beaucoup plus difficile à écrire car je voulais faire passer des choses à travers mes mots, leurs sentiments. Donc j'espère que j'ai réussis sur ce point.

Le disclaimer est le même qu'avant...Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite tant attendu pour certain. Bonne lecture, les amis ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Jour 8<strong>

Quand j'étais rentré la veille, Sasuke avait essayé de me parler sauf que je n'avais pas la tête à ça et je l'avais envoyé bouler. Pendant la nuit, je n'avais pas dormi et avais lâché quelques larmes sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Le réveil indiquait 4 heures du matin. Mes inquiétudes m'empêchaient de me rendormir et je dus attendre 7 heures pour entendre un bruit dans la maison. Je n'avais pas cessé de chercher la réponse à mes questions. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire et ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Mais, quelque chose m'avait fait tilt pendant la nuit. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité car j'avais l'impression d'être moins proche de lui dans son cœur. Il me gueulait dessus plus souvent. Que fut ma surprise lorsque je vis ma poignée de porte s'abaisser. Sasuke se trouvait de nouveau sur le perron de ma chambre. Ça devenait une manie, désormais !

- Naruto, je te le demande pour la dernière fois.

- ...

- Expliques-moi.

Là, en voyant la mine sérieuse qu'il me faisait, j'étais certain qui allait me détester et ne plus me parler s'il ne savait pas la vérité. Je soupirai. Ok, j'avais décidé qu'il devait savoir. Mais ma décision ne remonte que depuis peu. Vraiment peu. Je l'invitai à se rapprocher sans le regarder dans les yeux.

- D'accord, mais sache que tu t'en voudras certainement de savoir tout après.

- Je m'en fiche.

Il s'assit en face de moi, en tailleur. Je lui pris les mains mais rien n'arrivait à sortir et je ne savais pas par où commencer. Sasuke s'impatientait, mon temps était compté. C'est lui qui parla, me posant donc les questions auxquelles je pourrais ensuite répondre.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu répondu «Presque» quand j'ai demandé si tu venais d'un autre monde ?

- Ah, ça. C'est le plus important. En fait je suis né en 1945.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?

- Je suis né le 10 Octobre 1945. J'ai eu un petit souci en 1960. Une amie proche m'a envoyé sans le faire exprès dans le futur.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Dit-il, choqué.

- Non. Jiraya est mon meilleur ami. On avait le même âge à mon époque.

Sasuke restait choqué devant moi, immobile. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps il n'avait pas bougé mais cet absence de réaction me tétanisa. J'attendis durant quelques temps et Sasuke finit par réduire le silence en se murmurant à lui-même des phrases qui ne m'échappèrent pas.

- C'est pas possible...il ne peut pas avoir le même âge que Jiraya...

- Sasuke. Je ne te mens pas.

- C'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il accourut en dehors de la pièce dans laquelle nous étions pour s'échapper le plus loin possible de moi. J'en avais le cœur serré, tellement que j'en avais atrocement mal. Le problème, c'était qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte en me fuyant, si bien que désormais je trouvai une copie plus âgée de Sasuke sur le perron de ma porte. Je décidai le regard vers la seule fenêtre présente dans ma chambre et soufflai. Chié, quand ce n'était pas Sasuke, c'était son frère qui allait me faire la moral ou m'engueuler !

- Il se passe quoi, là ? S'énerva le grand frère.

- Un petit problème.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il réagi de cette manière ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Continua Itachi, les yeux qui s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus.

- Il était dans ma chambre et on s'est engueulé.

- Dans ta chambre ? Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ta chambre ! Grogna-t-il.

- C'est entre lui et moi. Répondis-je en essayant de rester calme.

- C'est mon frère avant tout !

- Va lui demander, ce n'est pas moi qui te dira quoi que ce soit.

- Très bien. Cracha-t-il.

Durant toute la journée, je m'efforçais de suivre Sasuke pour lui affirmer la vérité de mes mots le matin même mais celui-ci m'ignorait jusqu'au bout. J'en avais vraiment marre ! C'était lui qui avait voulu tout savoir et maintenant il ne m'adressait plus la parole. Dès que je m'approchai de lui, son regard ne reflétait que la peur et le doute. Ceci me mettait hors de moi, si bien que je lui avais crié plusieurs fois que j'étais désolé de tout et qu'il devait me croire. Mais il n'en n'avait cure et mes paroles n'avaient finalement aucun intérêt.

Finalement, la journée se passa sous une colère noire pour moi et une ignorance totale pour Sasuke. Mais je savais que Sasuke doutait de plus en plus. Ses expressions durant la journée devenaient assez fragiles, si bien que j'avais le sentiment d'avoir la possibilité de l'approcher un peu plus à chaque fois. Sa coquille se fragilisait et il devait se poser des multitudes de questions me concernant. Demain, était un autre jour et parler à Sasuke était plus plausible ce même jour. Il m'écouterait, j'en étais certain.

**Jour 9**

Je me réveillai au milieu de la nuit, la lune se reflétait sur les vitres de ma fenêtre. Je soupirai, c'était vraiment agaçant. Je me demandais même si tout ce qui venait de m'arriver n'était pas une bonne chose finalement. Cette nuit, la lune était resplendissante, tout comme Sasuke l'était tous les jours. Ça n'avait aucun rapport, je m'égarais très loin, vraiment. Sasuke me rendait la vie dure. Très dure. Je décidai de sortir de ma chambre pour descendre dans le salon. Personne n'était dans la salle, normal vu l'heure qu'il était. Après moult réflexion, je pris ma veste et sortis dans le froid.

Les rues étaient désertes et seul le bruit des insectes était perceptible, et encore ! Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'étais sorti et je ne savais pas où j'allais. Pourtant mes pieds m'emmenaient bien quelque part. Alors, je suivis ma conscience et me laissai entraîner. Après plusieurs minutes à marcher silencieusement, je reconnus le parc où je retrouvais Temari. Je m'assis sur un banc et regardai le ciel dévoilé. Les étoiles scintillaient et cela me fit perdre le temps, et mon subconscient prit les devants. Que devais-je faire ? Rentrer ou rester ? Putain, c'était trop difficile ! Maudit soit la personne qui confectionne mon destin. J'étais totalement perdu. Un chien aboya que je repris mes esprits. L'aurore commença et quelques rayons de soleil apparurent dans le ciel à travers les arbres. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et rentrai chez les Uchiha, mais sur mon chemin je crus reconnaître le père de Sasuke. Son expression était hautaine et son aura repoussait les piétons. Je le suivis, voulant le connaître et voir son entourage. Enfin, je m'intéressais surtout à la personne même. Au bout d'une demi-heure à le suivre, je décidai qu'il était temps de rentrer. Non, en fait, je ne voulais pas rentrer. Je ne voulais pas voir Sasuke. Et la manière que son père fait ressortir me donne la gerbe. C'est horrible à quel point Temari a raison. Je ne voudrais jamais le rencontrer, ni lui parler une seule fois. Je décidai donc de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami dans sa boutique.

- Salut gamin !

- Hé, je suis né la même année que toi ! M'offusquai-je.

- Peut-être mais ça ne se voit pas. Ricana-t-il.

- Ta gueule, vieillard !

- Oh, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça à son meilleur ami.

Après plusieurs minutes de rigolade, Jiraya reprit son sérieux tout en me fixant.

- Que me vaut ta visite ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait pour le mieux dans ce minuscule magasin. Souriai-je.

- Mouais. Je ne suis pas sûr de te croire.

Jiraya me connaissait trop, mes mensonges étaient toujours découverts. Mais il laissait tout de même passer ce bobard et nous passions un bon après-midi ensemble à blaguer sur tout et rien comme à l'époque. C'est fout que je lui avais manqué, vu le nombre de fois qu'il me l'avait fait savoir mais je suis heureux de toujours le reconnaître, de le voir toujours aussi blagueur qu'avant. Et il m'a raconté quelques bêtises que nous avions faites dans le passé, comme par exemple tourner une soirée en cauchemar ou dire à haute voix ce que l'on pensait à une personne haut placé. Mais il y en avait bien d'autres qu'il ne m'avait pas dits. Ça me rends mélancolique...Si je reste ici, je ne partagerais jamais ces moments et tout ceci n'existerais même plus. Je décidai de rentrer car le soleil commençait à disparaître. Mais avant de sortir :

- Naruto ?

- Mmh ?

- Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose d'important. Et puis si tu veux savoir d'autres petits passage de ma vie, cela ne me gênerais pas.

- Ok, je viendrais demain ou après-demain. À plus ! Répondis-je en sortant de la boutique.

Je passais le reste de ma journée à méditer et tourner dans les rues de Konoha. Et lorsque je m'aperçus du déclin du soleil, je décidai de retrouver mes hôtes. Sur le chemin, je repensai au visage fermé du père des Uchiha. Il faisait vraiment peur, et il puait l'argent, ce qui était différent du reste de la famille. Ils étaient beaucoup plus accueillants et sympathique. Quand j'arrivai devant le perron, je soufflai. J'allais encore de nouveau me confronter à un Uchiha contrarié mais si séduisant. J'ouvris la porte en annonçant mon arrivé au cas où et Itachi fit surface devant moi.

- Naruto ? J'ai cru que tu étais rentré chez toi ? Dit Itachi, surpris.

- Oh, oui. Désolé mais je me sentais pas bien alors j'ai dérivé un peu partout dans la ville. M'excusai-je.

- D'accord.

Il repartit dans la cuisine et je le suivis pour l'aider à préparer le diner. Il se faisait tard, je n'avais pas cru que le temps pouvait passer aussi vite. Pourtant, quand Itachi s'était pointé devant moi, j'avais trouvé son visage différent. Il semblait un peu plus crispé que d'habitude. Quelque chose s'était peut-être passée pendant mon absence ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer à m'aider. Je peux faire le reste tout seul, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, tu peux aller voir Sasuke. Il n'est pas bien depuis ce matin.

- Ah bon ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Fis-je, surpris.

- Vas lui demander. Je préfère que ce soit de sa bouche. Me répondit-il.

Je me dirigeai donc vers sa chambre, inquiet. C'était de ma faute ? Non, il me boudait depuis quelques temps. Alors quoi ? J'ouvris la porte avec la conscience pleine de doutes. Sasuke était allongé dans son lit et quand il m'entendit marcher, il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Je n'eus même pas le temps de bouger qu'une masse tomba sur moi.

- Où étais-tu ! Cria-t-il, son corps tressautant un peu.

- Sasuke ? Tu pleures ? Remarquai-je, ébahis.

- Nan ! Renifla-t-il tout en encrant son visage mouillé dans le mien.

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour couler jusqu'à son cou. Je séchai ses joues et l'admirai dans le blanc des yeux. Il semblait totalement perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchotai-je.

- C'est toi, idiot ! Répondit-il en s'agrippant à mon tee-shirt.

- Moi ?

- Tu t'es volatilisé sans rien dire...J'ai crus que tu étais parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Avoua-t-il en cachant son visage dans mon tee-shirt.

C'était tellement mignon de sa part. Un fin sourire m'échappa et je le pris dans mes bras en lui embrassant le haut du crâne. Je l'avais amené sur le lit pour que l'on s'y asseye sans le libérer de mes bras. Je ne voulais plus le voir partir loin, si bien que je le rapprochai encore plus de mon corps. Sans répondre à ses répliques, je lui embrassai ses deux joues, une par une. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les sentiments qui en ressortirent me firent un bien profond, il m'aimait et cela se voyait à travers son regard envoutant. Pourtant durant quelques secondes, son regard se changea en un vide monstrueux et je ne vis même pas le coup venir. Sasuke m'avait frappé de toutes ses forces, ce qui me projeta par terre.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait une peur monstrueuse ! Gronda-t-il.

Puis, il s'accroupit à ma hauteur tandis que je frottais ma joue endoloris. C'était fou à quel point il avait de la force quand même ! Je restai coït devant lui attendant qu'il se calme. Son regard s'adoucit quand il fut plus proche de moi et son corps se colla au mien tandis qu'il tira sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue se mêla à la mienne et je me sentis fondre. Je perdis rapidement mon souffle mais je ne voulais pour rien au monde que ce baiser s'arrête. Après une force inestimable, nous mirent fin au balai qui se jouait dans nos bouches surtout par manque d'air. Nous nous fixâmes durant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche vers mon oreille pour me souffler :

- Et ça, c'est pour m'aimer comme je suis.

- Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Murmurai-je.

Mais c'était trop tard, car désormais il allait souffrir. Mais s'il s'était jeté sur moi c'était qu'il avait fini par me croire ? Je le regardai dans le fond des yeux, essayant d'y comprendre quelque chose, mais rien. Je l'admirai en silence, tout comme lui le faisait pour moi. Puis il finit par se lever et me proposa sa main que j'acceptai bien évidemment. Avec lenteur il s'installa dans mes bras et me serra de toutes ses forces. Un sourire apparut sur ma face. Oui, je l'aimais et je ne voulais pour rien au monde le perdre. Malgré nos retrouvailles des plus merveilleuses, je le sentis tressauter et mon haut mouilla. Il pleurait dans mes bras. En silence.

- Sasuke ? Murmurai-je.

- Dors avec moi.

- Hein ?

Ses yeux emplis de douleur et de détermination me fixèrent et il me redit ces trois mots. Je ne pus refuser. Et ce fut en silence que nous nous endormîmes ensemble. Avant que je n'ai pu demander quoi que ce soit, Sasuke était parti dans les bras de Morphée. Alors, je fis de même sans essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait vraiment et ce qui allait se passer plus tard.

**Jour 10**

Lorsque je me réveillai, Sasuke l'était déjà et me regardait amoureusement. Mais quand il remarqua que j'avais ouvert les yeux, il se mit à rougir et détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne devait pas aimer être pris en flagrant délit. Je rigolai et il sa tête pivota vers moi de nouveau.

- Quoi ? Cracha-t-il.

- Tu es trop mignon ! M'exclamai-je.

- Hein ? Jeta-t-il, surpris.

Je m'esclaffai et le prix aussitôt dans mes bras. C'est fou à quel point j'aime sentir son corps contre le mien. Je sentis sa fragrance tout à fait délectable et soupirai de bien-être. Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui m'arrivait, je lui murmurai amoureusement que je l'aimais. Il me répondit rapidement la même chose et nous nous embrassâmes. Sasuke fut d'un seul coup beaucoup plus entreprenant et me poussa pour que je m'allonge sur le lit. Il s'installa sur moi et me fixa, le visage sérieux. Je compris tout de suite ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il allait arriver. Mes mains commencèrent à toucher ses flans mais il m'en empêcha.

- Non, c'est moi qui fais. Toi, tu subis.

Hein ? Quoi ? Mais il était sérieux là ? Pendant que j'étais surpris de ce que je venais d'entendre, Sasuke en profita pour m'embrasser la nuque. Mais ceci prit fin lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Itachi.

- Sasuke, tu n'aurais pas vu Nar...?

Il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua notre position. Sasuke, quant à lui, arrêta tout mouvement sur moi et se recula par surprise. Itachi nous fixa, hébété mais ne resta pas longtemps silencieux.

- Naruto, sors d'ici. Veux-tu ? Dit-il froidement.

Sasuke grogna d'avance. Il allait avoir une longue discussion avec son grand frère mais il n'était pas vraiment ravi. Normal, après tout. Je décidai de m'éclipser comme me l'a demandé Itachi et souffla à la sortie de la chambre. Merde ! Ça ne va rien arranger, ça. Rendu dans le salon, j'essayai vainement de penser à autre chose que Itachi et Sasuke mais j'entendais la voix s'élever et je me senti de trop dans la maison. Alors je sorti prendre l'air devant la maison, attendant patiemment que la discussion entre frère finisse. Ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure que j'entendis quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'eus même pas le temps de rentrer que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur l'ainé.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Dit-il, amer.

- Bien sûr. Risquai-je.

Il s'avança vers, sans oublier de fermer l'entrée, et me fixa dangereusement.

- Quels sont tes mots pour te défendre ?

- De quoi ? Lançai-je, incompris.

- De ce que j'ai vu, imbécile !

- Sasuke t'a expliqué, non ?

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux pour me faire ça ! Cria-t-il.

- Huh...

Il se tapa le crane tout en soupirant fortement. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais je ne compris rien à son charabia et je restai immobile tentant bêtement de comprendre ce qui pouvait se tramer dans sa tête. Puis son regard revint sur moi et il continua son discours tout aussi fort que précédemment.

- Vous ne pouviez pas éviter que je vois ça ! Merde ! C'est le genre de chose qui me fait dire que mon frère est un parfait imbécile...

Attendez ! Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Qu'il fallait qu'on se cache pour faire _ça_ ? Il ne s'opposait pas à notre relation ? Ce n'était pas possible. Je délirai, là !

- Vous êtes assez grands pour réfléchir un peu quand même !

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu sous-entends...murmurai-je.

- Je ne suis pas la pour vous barrer, mais je ne veux plus rien voir. C'est tout !

- Tu veux dire que tu t'en fous que l'on ait une relat...

- Bah bien sûr que je m'en moque ! Mon frère est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie, ...et de son corps.

- On n'a rien fait, si c'est que tu sous-entends dans ce que tu viens de dire. Rectifiai-je.

- Stop ! Je ne veux rien savoir.

Il fit le geste que les gamins font pour ne pas écouter ses parents, c'est-à-dire boucher ses oreilles avec la paume de sa main. Je souri. Je trouvais ça totalement hilarant. Je soufflai de soulagement et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke que l'on pouvait voir de là où nous étions. Comme je le pensais, il regardait de là-haut notre discussion. Je lui fit un big smile qu'il me rendit. Trop craquant !

- Hé ! Allô la lune ici la Terre !

- Hein ? Euh...oui ? Balbutiai-je.

- Je sais que mon frère est beau à ce point mais je n'avais pas fini. Sourit-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ce que je voulais dire avant de te laisser, c'est que mon frère ne va pas s'en remettre si tu le laisses tomber. Alors, prends-en soin, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que tu es un mec bien, je te fais confiance.

Bizarrement, j'en perdis mon sourire automatiquement. D'accord, Itachi est le parfait grand frère pour accepter si facilement notre relation. Par contre, il est si protecteur que je vais en souffrir si je voulais revenir à mon époque, ce qui était pour l'instant flou dans ma tête car je n'avais toujours pas choisi quelle était la meilleure solution.

Le diner se passa agréablement bien. Sauf pour Itachi qui ne cessait de jacasser sur ce que nous faisions, Sasuke et moi. Oui, pendant le repas, Sasuke me lançait des regards amoureux auquel je répondis en me léchant les lèvres. Mais Itachi n'appréciait pas trop nos gestes l'un envers l'autre. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de gênant dans des regards amoureux. Bon, pour la façon que Sasuke faisait pour manger son dessert, ok. Il m'excitait alors, je comprenais la gêne que pouvait ressentir son frère. Sinon, il n'y avait rien de si embarrassant. Il n'aimait peut-être pas tenir la chandelle à mon avis. En tout cas, le diner passé, Sasuke et moi retournions dans la chambre du petit brun. Il prit sa douche en premier et pendant ce temps je me mis à rêvasser sur la tournure des évènements. Non, je ne pensais en aucun cas à Jiraya, ni même à la simple idée de comment j'allais faire dans quelques jours. Je ne pensais qu'au _nous _qui existait entre le teme et moi. Et j'en souris de bonheur. Dès que je pus prendre ma douche, je rentrai dans la salle d'eau et laissai mon petit ami dans la chambre. Je pouvais vous dire que je m'étais dépêché entre le moment où j'avais Sasuke en vue, dégoulinant d'eau et les cheveux tout trempé avec une simple serviette autour des hanches (il était atrocement sexy !) et le moment où je m'étais réfugié.

_« Tu es le fruit défendu, un péché mignon. »_

Je sifflotais un air inconnu en me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon bien aimé. Quand j'ouvris, je lui lançai un regard chaud et amoureux mais qui se fana instantanément à la rencontre de deux perles onyx envahis par des larmes. J'accourus à ses côtés, inquiet et le pris dans mes bras dès qu'il fut à portée de main. Il pleurait silencieusement.

- Sasu ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demandai-je, effrayé.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses larmes avaient cessées dès que je m'étais approché de son corps. Je lui caressai les cheveux doucement tout en lui embrassant le front. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à mon tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Durant un temps infini, nous étions plongé dans le silence. Il semblait s'apaiser mais au bout d'un certain, il parla.

- Fugaku est venu...murmura-t-il.

- Hein ?

Je restai pantois. Alors Fugaku venait d'ici quand je l'avais croisé ? Et dire que je l'avais suivi alors que Sasuke avait besoin d'une épaule pour surmonter sa visite. Quel con je faisais ! Je le fixai dans le blanc des yeux même si lui n'osait pas me regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Comme d'habitude...il s'est encore moqué de nous, surtout de moi. Et il m'a encore rabaissé, ce con ! La prochaine fois, je le cogne pour ne plus voir sa gueule de connard ! Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ! Plus jamais après l'avoir buté ! S'emporta-t-il en haussant la voix au fil des injures envers son paternel.

- Calmes-toi Sasuke. Je suis là. Tentai-je, sans succès.

Là, devant moi, se passa une des scènes que je n'avais jamais vu une seule fois de ma vie. Sasuke était hors de lui, il avait fuis mes bras pour se jeter sur les multitudes d'objets qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre. Rien ne fut épargné et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'il se calme. Des injures pleuvèrent dans la chambre, maudissant Fugaku. Ses cris me lacèrent le cœur, tellement il semblait appeler à l'aide. Lorsque tout fut jeté sur le sol, il s'arrêta net essoufflé. Son torse se bombait pour reprendre le souffle qu'il avait perdu en rejetant toute sa haine. Je le regardai, attendant le bon moment.

- Sasuke...? Murmurai-je, incertain.

Son regard s'encra dans le mien. Il ne reflétait plus aucune trace de haine. Il était désormais livide, et sans émotion. Je m'avançai vers lui lentement. Lorsque je le pris dans mes bras, sa seule réaction fut de me serrer étroitement et de coincer son visage dans mon cou. Je sentis comme un soupir. Peut-être d'apaisement. Sans aucune parole, ni aucun geste attentionné de plus, nous nous installâmes dans le lit et nos pensées s'envolèrent au pays des songes.

**Jour 11**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je tombai sur un visage calme et apaisé. Sasuke dormait encore. Sa colère de la veille avait surement du l'épuiser énormément. Il était plutôt mignon quand il dormait, par rapport à la veille où il s'était acharné contre son père. Je lui caressai la joue puis mon regard vagabonda dans le reste de la chambre. Toujours en désordre.

La matinée passa lentement, Sasuke et moi étions restés au lit pour quelques câlins et baisers. Mais tout avait une fin et Itachi nous ordonna de nous lever. Aujourd'hui, je décidai d'aller voir Jiraya car il me l'avait demandé. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse part de ma journée.

- Je vais aller rendre visite à Jiraya. Dis-je.

- Aujourd'hui ? Encore ? Tu ne préfèrerais pas passer ta journée avec moi ? Grogna Sasuke.

- Oh, c'est tout de même mon meilleur ami. Et je lui ai promis de venir le plus tôt possible.

- Mouais, t'es sûr qu'il n'est qu'un simple ami ? Me menaça-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! Attends...ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

- Hn...

- Jiraya court après les filles depuis sa tendre enfance. Il n'aime pas les hommes. Et puis les années ne l'ont pas du tout embelli. Souri-je.

- Ça sous-entend que tu le trouves mignon jeune.

- Rooh, mais Sasuke ! C'est toi que j'aime ! Répondis-je sensuellement.

J'avançai mon nez vers le sien et lui fit un baiser d'esquimau. Mais ce frottement de nez se termina en baiser fougueux et torride. Qui fut coupé rapidement par un certain Itachi en nous écartant nos têtes l'un de l'autre.

- Les baisers sont interdits à table.

- Pff...

Lorsque nous nous brossions les dents, Sasuke accepta finalement ma virée chez Jiraya. Mais il imposa une condition qui était de m'accompagner. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi en fait. Mais bon, je ne lui refusai pas cette condition car nous allions passer la journée ensemble.

- Naruto, tu resteras avec moi ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Le convaincs-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu vas le voir aujourd'hui ? Tu ne peux pas y aller la semaine prochaine ? Répondit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- Parce que. Jiraya doit me montrer quelque chose. Tu as peur que je change d'avis, c'est ça ?

- Oui, crétin. Grogna-t-il.

Qu'il était mignon. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je ne me voyais plus vivre sans lui, alors pourquoi je m'en irai sans lui ? Pourtant, cette journée allait être spéciale et je ne le savais pas encore. Sasuke avait sûrement de quoi se méfier.

Nous partîmes vers le magasin de Jiraya et lorsqu'il nous vit, il s'extasia.

- Oh, mais que me vaut votre visite à tous les deux ? Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier ? Sourit-il, pervers.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu. Tu voulais me montrer quelque chose. Je suis là.

- Euh, Naruto. Je veux bien t'emmener à l'endroit prévu. Mais Sasuke ne devrait pas venir. M'indiqua mon meilleur ami.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'exprima le brun, furieux.

- C'est entre Naruto et moi. Tu ne peux pas venir, c'est tout.

- Mais, espèce de co-mmphff ! Hurla Sasuke.

Je l'avais muselé avec ma main. Je fis confiance à Jiraya. Si je ne pouvais pas emmener Sasuke alors je le convaincrais de rester. De toute façon j'allais revenir après quelques heures. Mon brun prétentieux n'allait quand même pas me faire un caca nerveux pour ça.

- Sasuke, tu devrais rentrer. Je reviendrais quand on aura fini.

- Mmmphff ! Tenta-t-il vainement de parler sans succès.

- Super ! Content que tu acceptes ! M'exclamai-je. A tout à l'heure, alors !

- Espèce de crétin ! Je te hais Naruto !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ce fut ainsi que je partis avec mon cher ami sans l'homme de ma vie. Oui, Sasuke était l'homme de ma vie et je ne voulais pas le laisser passer. Ce n'était pas un amour de jeunesse, j'avais l'âge pour connaitre le grand amour et je savais que c'était lui. Quand nous fûmes dans sa voiture, Jiraya fit un temps de pause en regardant au loin. Puis il se tourna vers moi, les traits sérieux. Je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir ce qui pouvait bien le rendre ainsi mais j'en avais des frissons. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça.

- Naruto.

Oulà ! Non, je n'aimais pas du tout son expression si sérieuse et grave. On dirait qu'il allait m'annoncer la mort de quelqu'un. J'avalai difficilement, la gorge nouée.

- Saches que j'ai écarté Sasuke pour une bonne raison. Et ce n'est pas celle que tu crois. Continua-t-il, l'air grave.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce n'était pas pour qu'il n'écoute pas notre passé, ni quoi que ce soit. C'était seulement pour qu'il évite de voir ce que je vais te montrer et ta réaction particulièrement.

- Ma réaction ? Comment ça ? Paniquai-je.

- Et bien, tu ne vas surement pas rester de marbre.

- Gloups...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il alluma sa porche et nous décollâmes vers un endroit toujours inconnu pour ma part. Le temps passait et nous n'étions toujours pas à notre destination. Bien que Jiraya m'énuméra dans les détails tout ce que nous avions fait étant jeune, je ne pus garder le sourire longtemps en imaginant ce que j'allais voir. Mais lorsqu'il tourna pour se garer en face d'un cimetière, mon visage devint livide et mes yeux ne reflétèrent plus rien. Nous descendîmes de l'automobile et mon corps bougea tout seul vers l'entrée.

- Naruto ? S'inquiéta mon meilleur ami.

- Mmh, je te suis. Murmurai-je tremblant.

Son regard se fit compatissant mais il ne pouvait en rien m'aider. Lorsque je me rendis en face de ce que Jiraya voulut me montrer, mon cœur rata un battement. J'en oubliai de respirer. Ce fut seulement lorsque je sentis sa main sur mon épaule que je repris mon souffle, difficilement. Tout mon corps trembla.

- Naruto, je suis désolé.

Là, devant moi se tenait trois tombes qui n'étaient en loin indifférentes à mon égard. Je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de douleur. J'oubliai tout, même Sasuke, ma conscience ne se focalisait que sur les noms inscrits sur les tombes en face de moi.

- Non...pourquoi ?

- Naruto...

- Pourquoi me montrer ça ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Hurlai-je.

- Naruto, je voulais que tu saches que beaucoup de gens sont laissés en retrait si tu restais ici alors qu'ils auraient besoin de toi.

La première tombe au milieu des deux autres me donnai froid dans le dos. Je n'avais pas la force de voir la réalité en face. Mais lorsque je laissai mon regard divaguer sur les deux autres, mes genoux flanchèrent. Mes mains agrippèrent le sol sans relâche. Ce n'était pas possible. C'en était trop pour moi. « Namikaze Minato » et « Uzumaki Kuchina », mes parents. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Les dates inscrites étaient si proche de celle où j'avais disparu pour l'an 2011. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Pas si tôt ! Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tomber !

- Mais...Je ne comprends pas...Comment est-ce possible ? Sanglotai-je.

- Il faut que tu sache qu'en restant ici, tes parents ne pourront pas te revoir après ta disparition. Pas même moi...

- Jiraya, c'est horrible ce que tu me dis. Tu n'aurais plus aucun souvenir de ce que tu m'as raconté ? Tentai-je de répondre calmement.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, je me mis à repenser aux instants forts avec ma famille. Ceux auxquels j'avais éprouvé de profonds sentiments, particulièrement la joie et l'amour. Je me remis à penser au moment où ma mère souffrait, pleuraient et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour la réconforter. Je me remis à penser aux moments où c'était elle qui me voyait souffrir mais qui pouvait me réconforter comme chaque mère faisait pour leurs enfants. Et puis, je repensais à Minato qui me partageait son bonheur d'être heureux de m'avoir comme fils ainsi que les moments où je l'avais particulièrement déçu. Puis j'ai pensé à mon ami Jiraya, jeune, qui m'obligeait à faire des conneries avec lui mais qui me faisait tout de même rire. Et ce fut après toute cette vague de souvenirs que je compris le sens de ma venue ici et à quel point j'allais faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Et cette sensation s'accentua lorsque je vis de nouveau la tombe du milieu. Celle qui me terrifiait le plus. Celle qui me faisait le plus frissonner. Celle-ci, c'était bien la mienne. Et la date était si ancienne.

- Pourquoi je suis mort si jeune ?

- C'était un accident. Personne n'a pu te sauver à temps.

- Pourquoi me montrer ça ? Tremblai-je, triste.

- Pour que tu comprennes l'erreur que tu allais faire.

- Mais je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Je lui ai promis de ne jamais le quitter. Sasuke ne pourra pas supporter mon départ...

- Alors fais quelque chose qui pourra plaider ton erreur.

Mes derniers doutes s'éteignirent dès que j'aperçus une photo de ma famille, au pied des trois tombes. Je la pris dans mes mains et caressa le verre qui protégeait la vieille photo. Celle-ci se flouta par mes larmes qui s'échouèrent sur le verre. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si dure ?

_« On voudrait tous que la mort n'existe pas, pour que les personnes restent à nos côtés pour l'éternité. »_

**Jour 12**

Je n'étais pas rentré chez les Uchiha la veille. Il m'était impossible de voir Sasuke dans cet état. Et puis, il m'aurait demandé tellement de choses que j'aurais pu devenir fou. Alors Jiraya avait accepté de m'héberger. Pourtant, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Et je n'arrivais pas à cesser mes larmes de couler. Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers ma tendre enfance. Et puis elles revenaient sur les souvenirs avec Sasuke. C'était si compliqué de choisir et pourtant mon choix avait été claire et rapide. Et ceci me perturbait énormément puisqu'elle contredit tout ce que j'avais décidé d'entreprendre. Ma famille passait avant tout, ça avait toujours été cela et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Comme la plupart des gens aurait pensé, un coup de foudre n'est pas un véritable amour et n'est que passager. Mais même en me disant cela, j'avais vraiment le coeur serré de penser que dans deux jours, je partirais en laissant l'homme de ma vie derrière. Et Sasuke ? Qu'allait-il en penser ? Allait-il me détester ? Si seulement je pouvais l'emmener avec moi...

Un rayon de soleil me réveilla. J'avais réussi à m'endormir. Jiraya entra dans la chambre et sauta sur le lit. Bien entendu, il ne put le faire avec la même dextérité qu'étant jeune. Être vieux ne lui permettait plus les mêmes folies.

- Allez, gamin ! Il est midi ! J'ai reçu de nombreux appels d'un jeune brun possessif ! Et il a décidé de venir ici dans peu de temps ! Me cria Jiraya aux oreilles.

- Mmh...HEIN ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! D'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus êtr...

- NARUTO ! ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! Hurla une voix particulièrement familière.

Désormais une autre silhouette sauta sur mon lit mais cette fois-ci, elle tomba sur moi. Je n'eus pas le droit au câlin, ni aux baisers, mais à un tirage de cheveux ainsi qu'un coup de poing en plein sur ma face. Ceci me permit de me sortir des limbes du sommeil et je pus voir entièrement le visage furieux de Sasuke proche du mien.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier ? Je t'attendais dans ta chambre ! Je te hais !

- Euh, du calme Sasuke. Tentai-je.

- Imbécile ! Crétin ! Baka !

Jiraya avait décidé de s'éclipser, voulant éviter de voir les dégâts.

- Sasuke. Calmes-toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans le crâne pour dormir ici et pas chez nous ? J'étais inquiet, usuratonkachi. Continua-t-il, les derniers mots finissant en murmure.

- Désolé...

Je le scrutai, attendant une autre réplique cinglante mais rien ne vint. Il m'admira sans bouger. Sa main se rendit sur l'une de mes joues puis il souffla et se cala dans mes bras. Je lui caressai son dos en réponse. Quand il voulut m'embrasser, je ne bougeai pas et le laissai contrôler. Sasuke s'en surprit de voir ma non-participation et se recula. Il avait remarqué que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Sasuke...

- Putain, Naruto ! C'est quoi le problème ! Tempêta-t-il.

- C'est compliqué.

Il me scruta, mécontent, et lorsqu'il vit que j'essayais d'éviter ses onyx, tout bascula. Il se leva et m'arracha le drap pour le jeter contre le mur d'en face. Puis il tomba par terre en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

- C'est pas vrai...murmura-t-il, désespéré.

J'avais un pincement au cœur de voir son état. Sa voix si désespéré m'appelait et j'avais tellement envie de lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais tout n'irait pas bien. Alors je me perdis dans la douleur qui m'assaillait le cœur. C'était si douloureux que ma gorge se noua pour m'empêcher de respirer normalement. Lorsque Sasuke releva sa tête, ma respiration se coupa. Ses yeux fixèrent un point dans le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est bien passé hier pour que tu sois si distant...

- …

Un ange passa. Puis deux.

- Je vais partir après-demain.

- hein ?

Sa tête pivota si rapidement qu'il aurait pu se détacher du reste du corps. Son visage se décomposa et je m'en voulu d'avoir dit ça avec si peu de tact. Alors qu'il s'était immobilisé, sans avoir détourné son regard, je lui expliquai tout. Pourquoi mon comportement distant, pourquoi mon absence de la veille, et pourquoi mon changement si brusque. Je lui dis tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Pourtant ses traits ne s'adoucirent pas.

- Tu m'avais promis de rester avec moi.

- Je sais...

- Tu me l'avais promis ! Hurla-t-il de douleur.

- Sasuke, je voudrais tellement rester tu sais.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais...

- Et je t'aime toujours, Sasu.

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ?

- Je le veux mais je ne peux plus maintenant.

- Tu ne veux plus.

- Non, c'est faux ! Je t'aime vraiment Sasuke.

- Cela veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas suffisamment pour rester.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose !

- Mais c'est la réalité.

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir tout ce que l'on aime auprès de soi.

- Tu viens de me tuer, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

- Sasuke...Tu es vivant. Tu trouveras quelqu'un.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas penser être dans les bras d'un autre. Naruto, c'est toi que je veux. Ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'en supplie...

Il se jeta dans mes bras et pleura sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ses larmes de détresse frictionnèrent mon organe vital et je craquai. Mes larmes se mirent aussi à couler et je le serrai le plus fort possible.

- La vie est si dure...Se tourmenta Sasuke.

- …

- Restes avec moi, je t'en prie.

- Non, je ne peux pas !

- Naruto ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Répondit-il en me tapant sans cesse la poitrine.

- Je t'aime.

- Arrêtes ! Ne dis pas ce genre de mot, alors que tu vas me laisser tomber.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke.

- Non !

Puis il s'en alla, en courant loin de cet endroit. Je ne put que me morfondre sur mon sort. Je passai le reste de mon après-midi dans cette chambre où Sasuke avait décidé de partir. Personne n'était là pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère car j'étais brisé de partout. Jiraya n'était même pas revenu et je crus qu'il voulait me faire comprendre à quel point on pouvait souffrir. Mais quand je descendis, personne ne se trouvait dans le magasin. Il était don parti lui aussi. Le soleil s'était couché depuis peu mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez les Uchiha. Je n'en étais pas capable. Alors je m'arrêtai au parc, où miraculeusement Temari était en ce moment même. Sans lui dire quoi que ce soit, je la pris dans mes bras. Celle-ci fut surprise de me voir, ainsi que de mon comportement. Mais elle ne dit rien et répondit à mon câlin. Puis je la lâchai.

- Merci.

- Euh, de rien. Sourit-elle.

- Prends soin de Sasuke pour moi.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Je m'en vais.

- Oh, tu ne restes pas finalement ? Dit-elle, déçue.

- Non, je dois partir mais je veux que Sasuke ne se retrouve pas seul.

- Je prendrais soin de lui.

- Merci. Répondis-je, mélancoliquement.

Puis, je lui tournai les talons pour rentrer chez mes hôtes. Lorsque je commençais à sortir du parc, Temari me cria que j'allais lui manquer tout en agitant son bras en signe d'adieu. Ça allait sûrement lui manquer nos discussions dans le parc, autant qu'à moi. Je lui rendis son geste puis m'éloigna du parc pour entrer dans les rues sombres. En arrivant en face de la demeure, je respirai un bon coup puis sonna. Itachi m'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après, son visage impassible.

- Salut.

- Salut, suis-je toujours la bienvenue ?

Il ne me répondit pas mais se décala pour me laisser entrer sans le moindre sentiment sur ses traits fins. Quand il referma la porte sa voix résonna dans l'entrée.

- Sasuke ne veut plus te voir. Mais il ne veut pas que je te vire d'ici bien que j'aurais aimé.

- Merci.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne l'ai fait que pour mon frère.

- Je partirai dans deux jours. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Il m'ignora et disparut dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il avait ouvert, j'avais remarqué des cheveux bruns à table. Ils devaient manger. Je ne voulais surtout pas m'incruster dans la salle, surtout qu'Itachi ne m'avait pas invité à venir manger. La porte s'était refermée, signe d'interdiction. Je soufflai et allai me coucher, en pensant sans cesse à l'homme que j'aimais.

**Jour 13**

« 6 h 01 »

Je tente vainement de me rendormir. Mais rien à faire. Le sommeil m'avait déjà quitté, je ne pouvais qu'attendre que le soleil se lève. Mais qu'allais-je faire lorsqu'il serait levé ? Rien. Non, je n'avais plus rien à faire. Je ne voulais pas parler à Sasuke, car même cela me dégoutait de le penser, c'était mieux ainsi. Je pouvais partir sans le faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'était. Mais pour moi, c'était autre chose. En partant, je laissais une partie de mon cœur avec lui et sans cette partie, je ne pourrais plus être heureux.

« 6 h 14 »

Le temps passe tellement lentement. Pourquoi ce réveil me donnait cette heure-là ?

« 6 h 32 »

J'en avais marre…

…

…

Ma porte s'ouvrit lentement mais je ne vis pas qui c'était. Itachi qui voulait me tuer ? Ou bien Sasuke ? Pour me tuer aussi ? Je ne savais rien et je crus même que c'était mon imagination qui me faisait un de ses tours. Mais quand je sentis une présence sur moi que jecompris que mon hypothèse était fausse.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre. Entendis-je, près de mon oreille.

- Sasuke, je ne changerais pas d'avis même si je l'aimerais vraiment.

- Je veux profiter des derniers moments avec toi. Même si tu t'en vas, laisses-moi profiter du peu de temps qu'il nous reste.

- Sasuke.

Il me serrait si fort dans ses bras que je savais que je l'avais bien tué, comme il me l'avait dit. Son souffle sur ma nuque me fit frissonner tandis que celui-ci était de moins en moins calme. Ses lèvres commencèrent par m'embrasser chastement dans le cou, tandis que ses mains s'installèrent dans ma chevelure. Ses lèvres se mirent finalement à aspirer ma peau et la faire rougir. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que sa bouche continua son exploration jusqu'à mon menton où il se mit à me lécher et m'embrasser. Mon corps avait de quoi réagir et s'il continuait comme cela, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau.

- Sasuke...S'il te plait, arrêtes. Murmurai-je, la respiration hachée.

Il s'éloigna et me regarda dans le fond des yeux. Ses iris brillèrent de désir pour moi. Son visage se rapprocha du mien puis il me souffla, nos lèvres étant quasiment en contact.

- Montres-moi à quel point tu m'aimes. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Quoi ?

Je ne compris pas exactement le sens de ses paroles. Mais lorsqu'il se recula pour être assis et plus allongé et qu'il souleva son haut de pyjama, je frissonnai d'anticipation. Il me caressa le torse, étant en boxer quand je dormais, et me répondit :

- Fais-moi l'amour.

Puis il m'embrassa passionnément sans que je ne puisse lui répondre. Mes hormones ne firent qu'un tour lorsque sa langue explora de fond en comble ma cavité. Je répondis à ces attentes et ma langue s'insinua dans sa cavité et parcourut l'intérieur délicieusement. Nos corps se rapprochaient, mettant en contact nos entrejambes qui réagirent. Mes mains vagabondèrent sur ses hanches, en traçant des ronds qui le faisaient frissonner, pour terminer sur ses fesses rebondies que je palpai, désireux de la suite. Ces sensations l'étourdissaient et je pus entendre de multiples gémissements, tous très évocateurs de l'état de Sasuke. Ceci me mit dans un de ses états, que la tentation était de plus en plus insoutenable. Il m'était difficile de rester calme face à cet être si sexy et désirable. Mon envie de lui montait tellement que je nous retournai pour être au-dessus de lui. Nous restâmes immobiles pendant un cours instant puis je me permis de défaire le nœud qui retenait son bas en voile. Son expression sur le visage était si désirant que je décidai de m'amuser à faire durer le plaisir en le baissant lentement. Sasuke semblait s'impatienter et un sourire carnassier se peint sur ma face tandis qu'il sentait mon excitation gonfler d'envie pour lui. En retour, il agrippa mon boxer pour le baisser rapidement et il put voir dans toute sa splendeur ma virilité bien érigée. Son souffle se coupa, tandis que je finissais de le mettre à nu. Mes mains effleurèrent son érection et il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque qui me fit tourner la tête. Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes et les humidifia langoureusement alors que mon brun attendait un baiser, les lèvres entrouvertes.

- Naruto, embrasses-moi.

- Mmh.

Je continuai de tracer le contour de ses lèvres avec ma langue, lui procurant de nombreuses réactions, particulièrement une qui se frottait à mon érection. Nos souffles se mélangèrent et ce fut comme un déclic pour lui car il m'agrippa la nuque pour m'embrasser avec passion et nécessité. Nécessité tout aussi présente chez moi, mais pour passer à la suite. C'était donc avec empressement que je cherchais dans ses tiroirs un quelconque lubrifiant. Mais Sasuke m'en mit un devant les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait tout prévu ou quoi ?

- Grouilles-toi. Grogna Sasuke alors que je décapsulais la bouteille.

- Espèce d'impatient. Ricanai-je tout en enduisant mes doigts, sous le regard onyx.

Mais à peine les doigts enduits qu'il me prit le bras pour l'amener entre ses cuisses écartées, dévoilant son entrée. Son regard si évocateur me fit perdre pied et je l'embrassai tout en effleurant son intimité, qui le fit frissonner surtout de crainte. Je le préparai avec douceur, la douleur étant malheureusement présente car le visage opalin en disait long sur la sensation plus gênante que plaisante. Pour lui faire oublier ma présence en lui, ma main lui procurait un plaisir jouissif sur sa verge en faisant des vas-et-vient rapides. Au bout d'un certain moment ses hanches se balancèrent en accord avec mes doigts et des gémissements de pur plaisirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Je n'allais plus bientôt tenir et miraculeusement, Sasuke se saisit de ma main entre ses cuisses pour l'éloigner. Il écarta au maximum ses jambes et m'attrapa la nuque pour me rapprocher de son corps chaud.

- Naruto, vas-y. J'en veux plus. Me lança-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Puis, sans douceur, il me dévora les lèvres. Sa langue qui tournait autour de la mienne avec délectation rendait Sasuke si sauvage que je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Plus jamais. Sans plus de cérémonie, je le pénétrai d'un coup sous un cri de la part du brun. C'était si bon, son antre était si serré et si chaud que j'en tremblais d'aise. Mais Sasuke devait s'habituer à m'avoir en lui entièrement. Ce fut lorsqu'il fit un mouvement de bassin qui le faisait soupirer d'aise que je compris que j'avais l'autorisation de bouger à mon plus grand bonheur. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller sauvagement, je voulais lui montrer mon amour pour lui. Alors mes coups de reins étaient lents, ne m'enfonçant pas entièrement à chque entrée dans son intimité. Celui-ci en fut frustré et il me mordit l'épaule tout en grognant. Un Uchiha veut toujours tout en fait. Mais il va falloir se montrer patient, car je n'allais pas en finir rapidement, loin de là.

- Naruto, espèce d'imbécile...hnn ! Va plus vite, putain !

- Oh non ! Je veux profiter, crétin. Répondis-je, chaudement.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa du brun sous mon corps. Malgré ses protestations, je pris tout mon temps alors que mon envie de lui était au plus haut. Dans peu de temps, je ne pourrai plus répondre de moi, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Au bout de quelques secondes, mon bassin claqua plus rapidement et mes déhanchements se firent beaucoup plus violents. Sasuke put enfin prendre son pied comme il le voulait tandis que je m'enfonçais le plus profondément possible. Mais au moment où mes à-coups se faisaient de moins en moins ordonnés et plus brusques, je compris que la fin était proche. Sasuke gémissait plus fort, et je sentais le plaisir monter. Monter très vite jusqu'à...Oh putain. L'orgasme explosa et je grognai de plaisir. Sasuke vint juste après moi. Épuisé je m'allongeai à côté de lui, cherchant mon air et Sasuke en profita pour se coller à moi en soupirant.

- Naru, je t'aime...

- Moi aussi.

Sa tête se reposa sur mon torse qui se levait rapidement, n'ayant toujours pas retrouvé tout mon souffle. Une de ses mains dessina des ronds imaginaires sur mon ventre. Mon âme se sentait si bien, alors pourquoi il fallait que je parte ? Sa fragrance, mélangé à l'odeur du sexe, m'enivrai au point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée facilement. Sasuke me serra et je réussis à entendre ses battements de cœur. Ma respiration s'était faite de nouveau lente, tout comme la sienne et plus rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de dormir désormais. Et ce fut ce que je fis.

Ce sentiment d'apaisement qui avait envahi mon corps après l'amour était si bon que je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte que j'allais toucher le fond très vite et qu'il serait encore plus difficile de dire adieu à ce futur. Et pendant mon sommeil, j'avais le sourire aux lèvres. Qui fanera demain. Et mes larmes tomberont. Non, il ne fallait pas que je tombe si bas, je l'étais déjà. Alors il m'était donc interdit de pleurer, jamais je ne devrais montrer ce genre de faiblesse car elles m'entraineront dans un trou sans fond, et il ne restera que l'ombre de moi-même.

_« Il est dangereux de se laisser aller à la volupté des larmes; elle ôte le courage et même la volonté de guérir. »_

« 12 h 23 »

Mon esprit refit surface dans le vrai monde, pour laisser au loin le pays des rêves. Je commençai à bouger, sentant mes muscles totalement ankylosés. Un bruit m'avait quelque peu réveillé, et c'était des bruits de pas venant du couloir. Je ne me rendis pas compte du problème qui arrivait à grand pas. Et ce fut lorsque la voix d'Itachi parvint à mes oreilles que j'ouvrai mes yeux d'horreur. Là, Sasuke était sur mon torse, complètement nu. Et Itachi se trouvait devant la porte, la poignée qui se rabaissait si vite. Trop vite. Son cri réveilla l'homme dans mes bras et je tirai sur la couverture pour nous cacher entièrement de son frère.

- C'est pas possible !

Il referma automatiquement la porte tandis que Sasuke me regarda, effrayé.

- Putain, la grosse merde...soupira-t-il.

Je ne pus même pas dire quoi que ce soit pour lui répondre qu'Itachi rouvrit la porte et me fixa, mécontent. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et je pouvais m'imaginer « Ce crétin a perverti mon frère ! Je vais le tuer ! ». Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en fait ce n'est pas moi qui étais venu vers lui mais Sasuke en personne qui s'est jeté sur moi. Il me toisa de haut et dit d'une voix forte et ferme.

- Dégages de cette chambre. Va dans la tienne.

- Mais c'est la mienne ! Et puis, il faudrait que je mette quelque chose sur moi parce que je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de me voir dévêtu...répondis-je, le sourire crispé.

- Nii-san, je suis majeur. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps.

- Mais Sasuke, non ! Tu ne vas quand même pas coucher avec n'importe qui n'importe où ! Tempêta son grand frère.

- Putain, Itachi. Je l'aime, c'est on ne peut plus clair, non ? Grogna-t-il avec le sourcil levé, sous-entendant le pourquoi du comment.

- Oh et puis merde ! Faîtes ce que vous voulez !

Puis il claqua la porte en rouspétant. Sasuke se retourna vers moi et ses yeux reflétèrent tout l'amour dont il voulait me montrer et dire à son frère quelques instants avant. Son visage semblait si serein alors que même pas 24 heures plus tôt, il me haïssait. Le temps était comme en pause et ses lèvres me donnèrent d'un coup envie. Tout doucement, je m'approchai de ces lèvres si tentatrices pour les effleurer délicatement. Son souffle me perturba au point que mon cœur fit des bonds énormes dans ma cage thoracique. Ce fut Sasuke qui termina la distance entre nous, et je pus l'embrasser passionnément. Il était clair que son corps m'appelait en ce moment et je ne fus pas surpris qu'il s'assied sur mes cuisses. Mes bras l'encerclèrent pour se poser sur le bas de ses reins.

- Naruto.

- Mmh ?

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'excites, là, maintenant ? Susurra-t-il, d'une voix envoutante.

- Et ton frère...?

- Il travaille aujourd'hui. Répondit-il, en me léchant les lèvres.

C'était fou à quel point il pouvait être sexy et désirant. Heureusement qu'il était en vacances durant ma période de voyage dans le futur. Et je fus également heureux de voir à quel point Sasuke avait envie de moi aujourd'hui. Alors, je répondis à sa requête.

Nous n'avions pas bougé de la journée, profitant de l'autre jusqu'au soir. Nous fîmes l'amour plusieurs fois et j'avais pu remarquer le côté caché de Sasuke, à savoir un brin pervers. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'en étais plutôt ravi. Le soir venu, Itachi ronchonnait pendant tout le repas mais sa dernière phrase avant que l'on monte dans ma chambre nous avait fait plaisir. C'était normal, après tout, « Vous êtes mignon tous les deux », ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on entendait ça de la bouche d'un Uchiha, surtout celui-là. Cette nuit-là, je dormi comme un bienheureux dans les bras de mon brun en pensant à la dernière journée que je passerai à ses côtés. Un journée en amoureux, la première mais aussi la dernière.

**Jour 14**

Le matin, je décidai de me réveiller le plus tôt possible pour profiter de la dernière journée. Enfin, pas si tôt que ça tout de même. Ce fut donc à neuf heure que je forçai Sasuke à se lever. Celui-ci grogna en simple réponse. Mais quand je le secouai, il geignit de douleur et me poussa loin de lui tout en me fixant mécontent.

- Putain, Naruto ! J'ai mal, espèce d'imbécile !

- C'est toi qui l'a voulu alors tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi même. Souriais-je.

- Uzuratonkachi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.

Je lui embrassai le front, mais sa tête se baissa légèrement. Quelque chose clochait. Quand je lui pris le menton pour le relever, je vis de la profonde tristesse dans ses yeux.

- Sasuke ?

- Non, c'est rien...

J'avais parfaitement compris ce qui se tramait dans sa tête. Il pensait à demain, le jour où je ne serai plus à ses côtés. Parfois, je me dis que je faisais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais c'était si difficile que désormais, je ne voulais plus changer d'avis car je n'arriverai pas à trancher. Je l'embrassai puis nous descendîmes manger.

La journée commençait bien, nous étions partis nous promener dans la ville et j'aimais être au côté de Sasuke. Même si celui-ci ne montrait rien de plus qu'un visage impassible aux autre. Moi, je connaissais son visage caché, son vrai lui et j'en était fier. Nous marchions côté à côté, sans parler, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Nos mains se frôlaient, sans se rencontrer totalement. Dans mon élan de tendresse, mes doigts s'entrecroisèrent avec les siens. Sous la surprise, Sasuke me fixa mais il répondit en me serrant ma main. J'étais fou de lui. Et lui aussi. Nous formions désormais un couple aux yeux des passants, mais on s'en foutait. Nous passâmes devant le parc où j'avais l'habitude de Temari mais celle-ci n'était malheureusement pas là.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la rue remplie de magasins en tout genre, je fis mon sourire éclatant à Sasuke. Il comprit peu après la signification de ce sourire quand je le trainai derrière moi pour entrer dans un magasin. Puis un autre, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Au départ, il faisait la gueule, mais au fur et à mesure de mon enthousiasme, il sourit heureux. Je voulais acheter quelque chose qui nous liera pour toujours. Et quand je vis Sasuke regarder à travers une vitrine des colliers, j'avais trouvé quoi nous offrir. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'entrainai avec moi mon brun dans la bijouterie alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il me regardait faire, sans rechigner. J'avais acheté un pendentif en deux parties, représentant le Yin et le Yang. Je lui mis le Yang autour du cou et le Yin autour du mien et je l'embrassai amoureusement.

- Tu ne m'oublieras jamais. Souris-je.

- Toi non plus. Me répondit-il, le sourire narquois.

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Dis-je sérieux.

- Moi non plus.

Puis, il m'embrassa passionnément tandis qu'il mettait ses mains dans les poches arrières de mon jean. En réponse, j'entourai son visage des miennes. Au bout d'un moment, le propriétaire nous vira de sa boutique, en grommelant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour faire ce genre de chose. On en rigola et nous sortîmes en courant vers un nouveau magasin. Après une matinée forte en rebondissement, nous décidâmes de déjeuner dans un restaurant branché. Cette fois-ci, je laissai Sasuke me guider, ne connaissant aucun restaurant. Mon brun avait finalement trouvé un endroit assez paisible, qui plus est avec une table assez éloignée des autres pour plus d'intimité. C'était notre premier déjeuner en face à face, et personne pour nous embêter. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mis à l'admirer, particulièrement ses cheveux bruns en pic, ses yeux envoutant, sa peau pâle mais si séduisante, ses traits si fin et doux,...

- Naruto ?

- Oh, désolé.

- Ça ne me gêne pas que tu me regarde de cette manière, tu sais. Je me sens d'un seul coup important. Me nargua-t-il.

- Espèce de bâtard arrogant. Sifflai-je.

- Mais que tu aimes.

- Ouais, que j'aime tellement. Répondis-je, amoureux.

Je déposai ma main sur la sienne qui était sur la table, et la caressa sans fuir son regard. Lui continua de me fixer, partageant l'amour que je lui portais. Nous étions dans notre bulle. Une bulle où personne ne pouvait nous déranger. Malheureusement, un serveur nous donna la carte et nos regards se lâchèrent pour s'informer des plats qu'ils servaient.

- Oh, des ramens ! Super ! M'extasiai-je.

- Je vois ton pêché mignon, des ramens. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça.

- …

- En fait, si. Puisque tu ne sais cuisiner que ce plat. Ricana-t-il.

- Rohh, c'est bon ! Et puis c'est grâce à ça que je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois.

- Peut-être mais contre ma volonté.

- Mais tu avais aimé !

- Hn...

- Ha, j'ai gagné !

- Baka.

Nous nous mîmes plus tard à manger silencieusement après avoir été servi. Rendu au dessert, Sauske avait opté pour de la mousse au chocolat tandis que moi j'avais pris une crème brulée fait maison. Étant goinfre, mon dessert fut finit en un rien de temps. J'en profitai donc pour regarder Sasuke. Ses faits et gestes semblait si harmonieux par rapport à moi, que c'en était troublant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je souris et avançai ma main vers ses lèvres où un peu de chocolat avait pris place à l'extrémité de sa lèvre inférieure. Il s'immobilisa sans me perdre des yeux, et j'attrapai le chocolat avec l'un de mes doigts pour ensuite le lécher lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il s'avança de moi et tira ma nuque pour me happer les lèvres. J'en rigolai mais je repris mon sérieux pour répondre à son baiser.

La fin de journée s'annonça bien trop vite tandis que nous avions passé l'après-midi au parc d'attractions. Malheureusement de nombreuses attractions avaient été fermées. Nous n'avions pu que nous reposer sur un banc en regardant le temps défiler sous nos yeux. Et puis lorsque le soleil s'en était allé pour disparaître du ciel, je me levai à contrecœur. Sasuke avait deviné et me prit la main sans rien dire. Nous marchâmes donc en ce moment vers l'endroit éloigné où ma Rolls-Royce. Arrivé devant celle-ci. Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent autour de ma main et mon cœur se comprima. Je me tournai vers lui et lui pris son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Puis je l'embrassai pour la dernière fois. Le baiser dura, dévoilant nos derniers sentiments. Sasuke m'agrippa comme il le pouvait, ne voulant en aucun que je m'échappe, que je m'en aille. Le pire moment de ma vie était en train de se passer et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je dû prendre sur moi pour réussir à me séparer de lui.

- Naruto...

- Je dois y aller, Sasuke.

Il ferma les yeux. Moi, je l'admirai encore un peu avant de me diriger vers ma voiture, la voiture qui allait me ramener chez moi. Mais était-ce vraiment chez moi ? J'étais si bien, ici, que j'en avais pris goût. Les pas que je faisais avaient de moins en moins de sens, mais je les fis jusqu'à me retrouver devant la portière. Je l'ouvris et déviai mon regard vers _lui._ Il avait toujours ses yeux fermés. Je me sentais défaillir. Non, il ne fallait pas que je pleure. Malgré mon envie de tenir bon, des larmes m'échappèrent et coulèrent le long. Je m'installai devant le volant et préparai la date en tremblant.

Je ne voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas partir.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et mis le contact.

_« Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la voiture avait disparu. Ainsi que son propriétaire, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il n'avait jamais fait partie de ma vie, de mon monde. Comme si tout n'avait été qu'illusion, laissant pour seule réalité mes larmes » _

**(Sasuke)**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Bon, je sais que la fin est vraiment, comment dire, rapide. Et puis assez forte en rebondissement enfin j'espère que j'ai réussis à le faire. Sinon, j'espère que mon lemon a été à la hauteur parce que je ne suis pas du tout du genre à en faire. C'est seulement mon deuxième; et encore le premier était un peu plus court.<p>

Il y aura donc un épilogue ! :D Et bien entendu, on sera...Non ! Je ne dirais rien ! Vous verra par vous-même, je pourrais gâcher la surprise. Il sera certainement beaucoup plus court que les chapitres, donc je mettrai moins de temps à l'écrire.

Bisous, et merci de continuer de me lire. ;P

YuMe


	4. Epilogue

Bon, et bien voici l'épilogue de cette fiction que j'ai tant aimé écrire. :(

Comme vous pourrez le constater, nous sous le point de vue de Sasuke. Et je tiens tout de même à préciser que je voulais normalement terminer cette fiction par le dernier chapitre au départ, mais j'avais tout de même envie de faire ça.

Si vous voulez savoir, alors lisez ! ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Au-delà du temps<strong>

**Epilogue**

POV Sasuke

Cela faisait deux ans que ma vie avait soudainement basculé pour s'éteindre en si peu de temps. En deux semaines, on peut se rendre compte de l'importance des choses comme ce que l'on a et ce que l'on a pas. Moi par exemple, Sasuke, jeune employé de 21 ans, avait trouvé l'amour pour la perdre deux semaine après sa rencontre. Que pouvais-je faire ? Ce blond m'avait complètement chamboulé, et mon frère l'avait rapidement remarqué sans pour autant me le dire. Le seul problème de cet amour était lui, Naruto Uzumaki, un beau blond bronzé et le regard torride faisant chavirer toute personne. Il n'était pas comme les autres, loin de là. Il m'avait dit avoir 25 ans, mais comment pouvait-on y croire lorsque celui-ci vous disait plus tard qu'il était né en 1945 ? C'était tout simplement absurde. Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Il avait seulement voyagé dans le temps et il avait dû retourner à son époque sans moi. J'aurais tellement voulu monter une nouvelle fois dans sa Rolls-Royce, mais pour partir avec lui. Sauf que je ne l'avais pas fait, je l'avais laissé filer. Et il m'était maintenant impossible de le remplacer, je ne pensais qu'à lui tous les jours.

Malgré tout, je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ce qu'il avait fait dans ma vie. Car en retournant à son époque, il avait fait quelque chose d'inimaginable. Le lendemain de son départ, il m'était arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable. Comment vous dire ? Je n'avais jamais été autant terrifié de ce que j'avais vu le matin même. Mon père, Fugaku Uchiha. Il n'était pas normal, il avait le sourire et s'était jeté sur moi en me bichonnant. Là, suite à cela, la seule réaction fut de m'évanouir. Le choc, quand même ! Votre père, qui vous haïssait depuis votre tendre enfance, vous faisait un geste d'affection. Et avec le sourire, qui plus est. Au bout de deux jours, je m'y fis. J'avais tout de même l'impression que j'étais le seul à trouver cela bizarre. Toute ma famille vivait sous le même toit, ce qui était auparavant quasiment impossible. Ce fut au bout d'une semaine que je trouvai une lettre m'étant destiné entre plusieurs affaires provenant du magasin de Jiraya.

Ce qui me fit chavirer était bel et bien l'auteur de cette lettre. Son écriture semblait irréel, et je me mis à trembler tout en la lisant :

_**«** Sasuke,_

_En étant avec ma famille jusqu'aux derniers instants, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour toi qui n'as pas la possibilité d'avoir une famille unie. J'ai retrouvé Jiraya comme il était à mes yeux, c'est-à-dire jeune. Regardes bien sa frimousse sur la photo que je t'ai envoyé. On avait à peine 20 ans dessus. Je sais que je suis séduisant ! Et nan, mes chevilles n'enflent pas ! Elles vont très bien même ! Je voulais juste que tu gardes une photo de moi._

_Mon but principal était en fait de t'exliquer quelque chose. Je pense que tu as dû le remarquer enfin j'espère. J'ai cherché où vivaient tes grands parents. Oui, pour rencontrer ton abruti de père. Et j'ai réussi ! Je peux t'affirmer que ton père était vraiment une coquille fermée, ce qui explique son comportement. Mais je l'ai rencontré pour lui donner ma joie de vivre. J'espère que ça a marché. Ton père n'était pas si heureux durant son enfance, il n'avait aucun ami. Bon, tout ça pour te dire que je l'ai changé et que je lui ai ordonné d'aimer tous ses enfants et ne jamais montrer une préférence pour l'un d'entre eux. J'espère qu'il a tenu sa promesse et que tu en seras ravi. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il t'aime au plus profond de son coeur. Alors rends-le lui en retour._

_Je t'aime, _

_Ton crétin, Naruto. **» **_

Je la relu en boucle, sans jamais me lasser de ses mots. Une lettre, une seule lettre. Et jamais d'autres. Non, il n'avait pas voulu faire ce genre de correspondance en un sens, sans savoir si je l'avais bien reçu. Mais j'aurais tellement voulu qu'il le fasse. Pour me rassurer, ou me replonger dans des souvenirs lointains, je regardai la photo où Naruto semblait si naïf et si sexy à la fois. Il me manquait terriblement. Ma vie n'avait strictement aucun sens, c'était comme s'il m'avait mon cœur pour s'en aller avec, loin de mon corps.

Mais le fait d'avoir un nouveau père, car je le voyais ainsi, m'avais tout de même apaisé et je profitai comme je pouvais de lui. On n'avait qu'un père dans sa vie, et celui était parfait désormais. Temari fit son apparition dans ma vie, mon père l'ayant souvent forcée mais j'étais certain qu'elle en était tout de même heureuse. D'ailleurs elle était devenue très proche avec moi, comme une confidente. Mais vous saviez bien que les Uchiha sont fermés malgré tout. Il fallait qu'elle me tire les vers du nez. Je sus aussi qu'elle avait quelques fois parlé à mon blond et qu'elle avait été émue et triste de le voir si malheureux le jour où elle avait appris son départ. À cet instant , je perdis toute crédibilité sur mon état et me mit à regretter de ne pas être parti avec lui. Des larmes montraient l'état de ma conscience et Temari me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Les années avaient ensuite passées pour arrivé à ce jour si normal, comme tous ceux d'avant, laissant les souvenirs s'échapper et s'oublier contre ma volonté. J'avais à de nombreuse reprises essayé de sortir avec des mecs, mais rien ne marcha. Jamais je ne pouvais embrasser quelqu'un sans penser à ses lèvres si chaudes et si douces, sa langue gourmande et on souffle brûlant. Non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Son corps me manquait trop pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un. Il me fallait Naruto et personne d'autre. Alors, je laissais mon esprit s'échapper pour éviter d'y penser en travaillant d'arrache pied. Mon frère, ainsi que Temari s'en rendirent compte mais comprirent pourquoi et me laissèrent tranquille, en me demandant toutefois de ne pas tuer au travail.

Aujourd'hui, je ne travaillais pas et profitai de cette journée pour m'avancer das mon travail. Quand Temari l'apprit elle s'invita chez moi afin que je me détente un peu avec elle. En ce moment j'attendis son arrivé, ayant malgré mon surmenage envie de me défouler. Nous allions surement jouer à la console, Temari adorant par dessus tout les RPG. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas puisque j'aimais aussi cela, surtout qu'elle n'était pas nulle du tout, me donnant ainsi un challenge. Je n'aimais pas quand c'était trop simple. En plus,mon père avait encore fait des siennes hier en voulant s'améliorer au jeu. Bien entendu, ni Itachi ni moi avions perdu contre lui. Et quand ce fut au tour de Temari de gagner, tout le monde s'était moqué de lui. Il avait un long chemin à faire pour nous rattraper.

Je pouvais dire que j'étais heureux. Enfin presque.

…

La sonnette retentit. Temari était enfin arrivé. Je lui criai d'attendre. J'étais en ce moment en train de chercher ma barre de chocolat. Quand je l'eus trouvé, j'enlevai l'emballage pour la jeter dans la poubelle. Temari n'avait pas grognée comme à ses habitudes et elle n'était pas non plus entrée sans mon accord. Je trouvais ça louche. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte d'entrée en croquant dans ma barre chocolatée. Je pris les clés pour enfoncer celle qui servait à ouvrir la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant ma petite gourmandise. Tout changea lorsque ma porte s'ouvrit face à une personne qui n'était pas Temari. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Mon corps s'immobilisa lorsque je reconnus ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux azurs, ses lèvres désirables, ses épaules carrées, son torse musclé, et tout le reste du corps de l'homme en face de moi. Ma barre chocolaté s'était échappé de ma main pour s'écraser au sol, mais je m'en foutais. La seule qui m'était importante se trouvait devant mes yeux.

- Naruto...soupirai-je.

- Salut. Me répondit-il, le sourire éclatant.

Mon corps fit le premier pas en se jetant dans ses bras qui m'avaient tant manqués. Et je l'embrassai, mon cœur venant de se remettre en route depuis deux ans de mort.

J'étais heureux, totalement.

_« Le coeur qui s'accélère quand je te vois. L'envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser bercer quand j'entends ta voix. Cette sensation de sécurité au creux de tes bras. Ne m'abandonne plus, je n'y survivrais pas. Je suis bien trop amoureux de toi.. . »_

**FIN **(et cette fois-ci la vraie)

* * *

><p>Bon, j'aime pas les derniers chapitres...Surtout que je l'aimais vraiment cette fic (je sais je l'ai déjà dis), c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'ai terminé comme cela. :) Mais ne pensez pas que je terminerais toutes mes fics en happy end ! J'en ai d'ailleurs une qui se terminera mal mais je ne vous dirais pas laquelle. Je pense que lorsque vous la lirez, vous le saurez car ce sera difficile que tout aille pour le mieux à la fin. Enfin, vous verrez dans longtemps car je ne l'ai même pas commencé ! ^^'<p>

Sinon, j'espère que « au-delà du temps » vous aura plus du début à la fin ! Et j'attends de savoir vos impressions sur le final. Ah, aussi, je voulais vous dire que la façon dont Naruto reviens n'est pas dit mais il y en a bien une. Sauf que je trouve que ça 'n'en valait pas la peine de savoir ce que fait Naruto durant tout ce temps car je voulais faire un épilogue sur Sasuke. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop déplu.

Bisous ! Bisous !

YuMe


End file.
